New World Order
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: When Quinn wakes up from a coma, she realizes the world she once knew is now gone. Predators lurking around every corner leaves her vulnerable to her new environment. Can she survive? What will she need to do to adapt? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. So for those of you reading Life's surprises, I'm still in the process of writing another chapter so don't lose hope. Until then, I'm releasing this story I've been sitting on for a while. It's a supernatural Quintana and I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Quinn's P.O.V.**

Have you ever wondered if time travel was really possible? Well it is...or at least in my case it is. Back in 2012 I was in an accident which left me in a coma. My mother kept me alive, hoping I'd wake up one day, until the day she died. With no one left to make decisions for me, since my dad didn't care, I was to be taken off life support and disposed of I guess, but that didn't exactly happen. At that time there were a few underground doctors and scientists working on preserving human bodies and seeing if they could be awaken years later. Well lucky me, I got to be a part of that experiment and they sent me to California. Or at least that's what they told me.

I've been awake for a week in this...hospital? Lab? I don't know what to call it but I don't want to be here. Apparently they've done this to a good amount of people and I'm the only one to wake up so they've been running tests on me all the time, its horrible and makes me sick most of the time. They want to figure out why I worked and everyone else failed. I over heard two "doctors" saying they wanted to do surgery and examine my brain. There is no way in hell I'm letting that happen so, tonight is the night I get the hell out of here.

I've noticed for some reason at night, thick sheets of steel cover the windows but are easy to pick up from the inside, once mine got jammed and a man easily lifted it to fix the problem. Luckily I'm on the first floor so that makes this easier. Every night a "nurse" comes in to turn the lights off and let down the steel. Earlier today I sat something on the side of the window so it wouldn't close all the way. The nurse comes in and I pretend to be sleep. She does her normal routine and leaves before the sheet covers the windows. I quickly but quietly sit up and run over to the window. I easily lift the window and crawl out then I start to run.

I don't know where I'm going but I don't care, anywhere is better than there. I keep running until I step on something sharp. Damn it! Really wish I had some shoes and some clothes for that matter. I lean up against a building and check my foot. Great its bleeding. I sigh and for the first time I really look at my surroundings. All the buildings look kind of old and run down but have that steel and bars on the windows. It's really dark and there are few street lights. I stay against the building trying to figure out what to do next when I hear someone say

"You look lost." Where the hell did that come from? I look to my left and right but don't see anyone.

"Who's there?" I say and two guys appear in front of me and I jump.

"Don't be scared." The tall one says. He and his friend are really pale. They both look they don't have good intentions, especially the tall with a dopey grin on his face. The other one is short and looks really angry.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"That doesn't matter." The shorter one says.

"I'm Finn and this is Dave." The tall one...Finn, says.

"Why are you being nice to her idiot? You know the boss doesn't like that."

"Because she hasn't been mean to me so why be mean to her?" He says and Dave rolls his eyes.

"We have a job to do."

"I know that just shut up!"

"You shut up!" They start to argue and I take this as my chance to turn and sneak away but then I feel a hand grab my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" I hear Dave say and I turn my head and gulp when I see his eyes are completely black.

"I-I-I-"I stammer out.

"You what? Were just trying to get away?" He says angrily and throws me against the building hard. I yell out in pain as my back collides with the cement structure and he moves closer to me. I slide down the building to the ground and he smiles down evilly at me and I can see two very prominent fangs. I see Finn start to walk closer to me but he's quickly knocked to the ground by something...or someone. Dave turns to see what happened and I get up and run to a near by alley and peak my head out to watch from my hiding spot. Finn is on the ground with a girl on top of him pounding her fist into his jaw repeatedly. Dave runs to tackle her but she quickly jumps up in to the air and he falls on top of Finn. She stands over them both, smirking before kicking them both in their sides. Dave tries to get up but she puts a hand on his and Finns neck and lifts them in to the air.

She bites both of their necks and their bodies go limp. She looks over in my direction and drops them. I bring my head back around the corner and run. As I turn out of the alley I run into something. I step back to see its her. I panic and turn to run again but she grabs my arm.

"Help! Help!" I scream as I try to pry her hand off my arm.

"Will you calm down?!" She says and I try to pull away even more. She heavily sighs and grabs both my arms then pulls me close to her. She looks in to my eyes and says

"Calm down." As I look into her eyes I cant help but feel like she wont hurt me. I relax in her arms and she lets me go.

"All good?" she says and I nod.

"Good. Now what the hell is your problem? You know you shouldn't be out here this late at night. You could have been killed!"

"Huh?" I say confused and she rolls her eyes.

"Look, shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"No, I'm not going back in there." I say.

"Alright. Where do you live?" She asks and I get quiet.

"Uh hello? I asked you a question." She says in an annoyed tone.

"Look...I don't have anywhere to go." I say and she chew her lip and sighs.

"Whats your name?"

"Quinn."

"Santana. ..I can't leave you out here so you have two options. One, you can stay with me until I figure out something or two,I can break into one of these buildings and you can fend for yourself. Your choice." I take awhile to think about this and she sighs impatiently. I sigh and say

"Where do you live?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

Santana looks at me then turns around and walks. I follow being careful of my bleeding foot and think about the last ten minutes of my life. Why didn't I think about what I was going to do after I left the hospital? I have no money, no family or friends and definitely no where to live and what in the...those guys...maybe some extreme twilight fans? They couldn't have been...but Santana...she was so fast and had...fangs...

"Wait." I say as I stop walking. She stops and turns towards me.

"What?"

"What the fuck were they? What the fuck are you?! Are you going to try to eat me? What the fuck is going on?!" I think the reality of my situation is sitting in and now I'm freaking out.

"Seriously? Why are you so weird?" Santana says to me. Her arms are folded and she's staring at me...and it's making me uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at? Answer my questions." I say and she looks me in my eyes.

"How old are you?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Answer my questions." I say. She rolls her eyes and quickly walks towards me. I stumble back in fear as she gets closer and she catches me before I fall.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Relax." She says softly then raises my right arm. She looks at the hospital band on my wrist and then groans.

"Are you a vampire?" I ask and she furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"No, I'm the fucking Easter bunny. Duh I'm a vampire, well half anyway. What? Did you do just come out of a coma or something?" She says and I nod my head.

"Well...yeah I did about a week ago." I say and her eyes go wide.

"Are you...you're shitting me right?" She says. I just stare at her.

"You're...um okay then. Do you know anything about...anything?" She asks.

"Um..." I stop when I hear a foot step and she grabs my arm.

"We'll talk later. Come on." She whispers and then starts to pull me to walk but she stops when I wince. She quickly picks me up and carries me to a motorcycle. She sits me on the back then sits in front of me and hands me a helmet.

"Hold on." She says and starts the motorcycle as I put on the helmet. I hesitantly grab her waist and she starts to drive. Now I'm glad that this hospital gown actually has a closed back. As she drives I look around. She swerves past a few cars that are just sitting in the middle of the road and I notice that the buildings thin out the further we go. It's basically just land and remains of buildings...a wasteland.

I want some answers so Santana better start talking. Where am I exactly? What happened here? How do vampires even exist? Nothing makes sense anymore. I finally feel the motorcycle slow and then come to a stop. We stop in front of a fairly big house but like everything else I've seen, it looks old. Santana gets off the motorcycle and I take my helmet off.

"This is it. Is your foot still bleeding?" She asks and I quickly check and nod.

"I'll be right back." She walks off into the direction of the house and goes into the garage. She quickly comes back with a rag in her hand and hands it to me.

"You're going to want to clean that." I sit on the ground and pull my foot close to me to clean it. She turns away and looks toward the house.

"So can you answer my questions now?" I ask. She nods and leans back against the motorcycle.

"Shoot." I finish cleaning my foot and stand up.

"What happened to...everything? Where am I?" She pulls a lighter and a cigar out of the pocket of her leather jacket and lights it.

"Well to start things, the year is 2052." What?! 20...What?! I didn't think its been that long...those people didn't tell me anything!

"Apparently you didn't know that. What year did you think it was?" She asks.

"I don't know! Not fucking 2052!" I yell while flailing my arms. She chuckles and I glare at her.

"This isn't funny!"

"Pretty funny to me." She takes a puff of her cigar and I roll my eyes.

"How long were you in a coma?" She asks and I shrug.

"I remember the accident. It was back in 2012 so..."

"40 years. Well at least you're still hot. That doesn't normally happen when humans age." She says.

"What happened? How are you a vampire? They don't exist." She chuckles again.

"They do and have for hundreds of thousands of years, you just didn't know it. We're everywhere and always have been. You might've had a vampire friend before you went into your coma. Anyway, we aren't what you think. Garlic doesn't do anything or holy water or a cross. Some aren't even affected by the sun like me."

"So how...where am I?"

"California."

"Why does it look like this?" I ask.

"Everywhere looks like this. The whole world looks like a post apocalypse wasteland and I'll tell you why. Some idiot blew our cover because they decided to try and take over the world so of course, humans are going to fight back. To make a long story short, bombs where involved and this is the aftermath." I shake my head as this all sets in but I have more questions.

"So vampires rule the world?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"In a way but not really. We out number humans now but no one really rules anything." I nod and shiver as I feel a cool wind.

"Come on, I'll answer more of your questions inside. You can shower and I'll get you some clothes." I nod and follow her as she starts to walk towards the house. As she opens the door she looks back at me and says

"Did I mention I have roommates?"

"Are they -" I stop mid sentence when she just walks in and disappears. Great. She left me alone in a house full of vampires I'm sure.

"Quinn!" I hear my name being called and as I walk in I see Santana at the top of the stairs. I walk up them and follow her down a hall.

"Here's the bathroom. I'll have clothes for you when you finish. I'll be right back with some towels." She leaves and I go into the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and this is the first time I've actually seen my reflection. I look the exact same as I did before the accident. I should look 60 but I still look like I'm 20. How is that possible? I hear a knock on the door and then hear it open. Santana hands me some towels and then walks back out. I strip and start my shower.

 **Santana's P.O.V.**

I seriously have no idea what to do with this girl. She has no idea about how the world is now and I don't want to be stuck babysitting a human. Maybe I can...nevermind. I have no idea. After I give her the towels, I go downstairs and sit next to Brittany on the couch.

"Hey – why do you smell like humans?" Of course I have to explain to everyone that I have a human living with us. Damn it.

"Britt can you get everyone to come in here?" I say and she nods. Soon everyone is in the living room and after I tell them they all have something to say.

"I think you did the right thing." Tina says and Mike nods his head in agreement.

"Where is she?" Kurt asks.

"Shower." I tell him.

"How long will she be here?" Rachel asks and I shrug.

"So...is she stable or is she freaking out?" Blaine asks and I shrug again.

"I don't know. We'll just see what she does and try to make her comfortable." He nods and they all break off into their own conversations. I go get Quinn some clothes and then put them in the bathroom before she finishes showering. After that I go back downstairs and lie on the couch. When I start to doze off I hear someone call my name. I open my eyes to see Quinn standing over me. I gave her one of my gray T shirts and some red plaid pajama pants. The pants are a little loose so she's holding them at the waist.

"They have strings you know." I say as I sit up. She nods and sits next to me.

"You hungry? Tired?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"More questions?" I ask. She looks at me and says

"Just tell me more about what's going on." I sigh and shake my head.

"You're sure you wouldn't rather go to sleep?" I look at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Well right now, we're at war." She furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"War? With the humans?" I shake my head.

"Vampires. One in particular named S. He or she is basically harboring all the humans they can find and using them as food. There are some vampires that are for it and against it. The ones against it are trying to stop it by killing S but the problem is no one knows who it is." Quinn has this spacey look in her eye but I think she gets what I'm saying.

"How has no one seen this person?" She asks and I shrug.

"They're very sneaky." I tell her.

"So you...those guys work for S?" She asks and I nod.

"So...you said nothing kills you guys so how -"

"I didn't say nothing. I said not your stereotypical things. We can be killed. Wood kills all and some are killed by certain things."

"Some?"

"There are 3 types of vampires. Pure blood, Half Breed and the transformed. Pure bloods were born vampires and can not go into the sun. They need human blood to stay strong. The turned are basically the same way, can stay in the sun for short amounts of time, are easier to kill and are the weakest of the three. Half breeds are the strongest because they are half human. They can go out into the sun and don't really need human blood to be strong so it makes us stronger then pure bloods."

"You're a half breed?" I nod.

"All three live in this house so you'll get to see the differences I guess." She nods and leans back on the couch.

"So how many vampires are trying to stop S?"

"There are groups all over the country that vary in size so I don't have an exact number. Here, there are almost 80 thousand so there has to be more around the country. I came to California because S is stationed here for now. I've been watching and trying to figure out different ways to get inside and end all of this."

"So... I'm safe here? No one will...try to eat me?" The serious look on her face caused me to laugh. I just couldn't help it.

"No. No one will eat you. We get our blood supply from animals and we've stored some human blood just in case along with consenting donors." She nods.

"So I'm tired and I'm going to get to bed." I say then stand.

"Wait. Can I um...can I sleep with you?" She asks and I smirk.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that. I mean...I don't know anyone but you and... can I just sleep in your room?" I shake my head with a chuckle and say

"Come on." She follows me upstairs to my bedroom and stands by the door.

"You can sit on the bed." I say as I take my shirt off.

"You want to sleep in the bed?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"I'll sleep on the floor." She says and I roll my eyes as I kick my boots off and take my jeans off.

"Afraid to sleep in my bed? I won't bite unless you're into that sort of thing." I smirk and glance over my shoulder to see her laugh a little. She walks to the opposite side of my bed and sits down.

"You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine." I nod my head and pull back the blanket on my side of the bed then get in. Quinn slowly does the same thing. I close my eyes and listen to the sound of Quinn's even breaths before I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Santana's P.O.V.**

The next morning I wake up to the sun shining on my face and I squint my eyes and groan. Damn it, why didn't I close the blinds? I wipe my eyes and start to move when I feel a weight on the right side of my body. What the hell? I open my eyes and see Quinn cuddled into my side. Her head is on my chest and her arm is around my waist. I think her leg is on top of mine too. I shake my head and tap her shoulder. She doesn't move so I call her name but she just mumbles something in response and cuddles closer to me. Damn it...I groan and shake her shoulder.

"Quinn, get the fuck up!" I shout and she finally wakes up. She looks at me groggily and then I think our position finally sets in because her eyes widen slightly and her cheeks start to turn red as she moves away.

"What happened to staying to our own sides of the bed?" I ask as she pushes her hair back.

"Sorry...I just got cold and you're...really warm." Her blush sets in more and I shake my head and get out of bed to close the blinds.

"It's fine just don't make that a habit." I say and turn to see her nodding. I sit on the bed next to her but not very close.

"No worries there." She says to herself.

"So um...hungry?" I ask and she nods.

"Okay. You can shower and I'll get you some more clothes or you can go meet the rest of the house." I say and she looks at me before saying

"I'll shower." I get her some more of my clothes and she goes to the bathroom. I go downstairs and into the kitchen and see Tina cooking.

Tina is a half breed like me. We both eat normal food with a little blood on the side, you could say. I actually hate the taste of pure blood so I normally put it in something like a milkshake or a smoothie. Tina is so nice she normally cooks and makes my shake for me. I of course see Britt in the kitchen right along with her. Brittany is a pure blood so I never understood why she's always awake in the daytime.

"Morning." I say as I walk in.

"Morning!" Britt says cheerily and hugs me. I've known Brittany the longest out of everyone. She's 10 years older than me though. We met at school and became inseparable and since my parents...she's basically all I have in California. I hug her back and walk over to the counter.

"Morning Santana." Tina says as she puts some bacon on a plate. I go over to the refrigerator and get some fruits for my smoothie and a pint of blood.

"Where's your human friend?" Tina asks.

"Shower." I say as I start to make my smoothie.

"I can't wait to meet her. Where did she sleep last night?" Brittany asks.

"With me." Brittany wiggles her eyebrows and Tina looks back at me with a smirk. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Not like that. She's in a house full of vampires and doesn't know anyone but me. I guess she felt safer being with me than being on the couch and feeling like an all you can eat buffet."

"Sure San, sure." Tina says and I glare at her. I finish making my smoothie and sit at the table.

"So is she afraid of us?" Brittany asks.

"I think so but it makes sense. All she has are negative ideas about us." Brittany nods and Tina hands me a plate of food then sits one next to me.

"Anyone heard anything new?" I ask.

"Well after you told us about Quinn, I called some people this morning. S is up to something new with the humans." Tina says as she sits down across from me then I notice her eyes drift past me and Brittany smiles widely. I turn around and see Quinn walking in.

"Hi." Brittany says and gets up and walks to Quinn. Quinn gives her a small smile and softly says hi. Brittany, being Brittany, gives her a hug and Quinn resists at first but eventually gives in to it. When they break apart Brittany guides Quinn to the seat next to me. She sits and Tina introduces herself while sliding a plate of food in front of her. Quinn starts to eat her food and Tina asks Quinn questions about herself. As breakfast goes on, Quinn looks more and more comfortable but she's still only met two of the people who live here.

After breakfast I always go for a run so I ask Quinn to go along. She agreed but it didn't go as planned. We're walking instead and she's still asking questions.

"So do werewolves exist?" She asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah." I say and she turns and looks at me.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah but there are way less of them than vampires."

"Do they work with S?"

"Not by choice. They are basically used as hounds to sniff out humans. They do the dirty work for S in the day time." Quinn stops in tracks.

"What?" I ask.

"So I could be attacked by a werewolf right now?" She has this panicked look on her face and I sigh.

"Not with me so chill. Stop being all paranoid. You'll be fine."

"Well since I'm not used to this shit I think I have a reason to be fucking paranoid!" She says frustrated.

"How can I trust you or anyone else? I'm food here, that's it."

"How can you trust me? I saved your fucking life not to mention I'm the fucking good guy! Did I fucking eat you?! No I didn't. I could have let those two idiots take you or I could have left you out there and you would have been as good as dead!"

"Well why did you do it anyway?! Why did you save me?!" She yells.

"It's my fucking job!" She exhales deeply and starts to walk away from me.

"Where are you going?!" She doesn't respond but keeps walking. See this is what I meant. I don't want to deal with the stupid emotions and temper tantrums. I'm not a fucking babysitter and – fuck. Where did she go? Ugh! Luckily her scent is still in the air. I follow it until I see a blue car tipped on it's side. I walk around the car to see Quinn sitting next to it, on the curb and great, just great, she's fucking crying. Damn it... I sigh and sit down on the curb. I don't say anything while she cries. I don't fucking know what to say. I don't even know why she's crying. It takes her almost 10 minutes to stop crying and when she finally does she says

"Get away from me." I almost didn't hear it because her head is buried in her arms that are resting on her knees. I pick up some grass and twirl it between my thumb and index finger.

"Can't do that."

"Why not? You don't owe me anything." I shrug.

"Maybe not but you'll die without me."

"That might not be too bad." She says and lifts her head from her arms.

"I have nothing and no one. What's your point in keeping me alive? I have no purpose and I can't help you."

"Who said you can't help? We can teach you a few things and you're still relatively young. Once this is over you can make your own family or something. Stop fucking feeling bad for yourself. Shit happens but you have to deal with it and keep moving." Quinn sighs and stands up.

"Can you just take me back?" I roll my eyes and stand too.

"Sure." The walk back was silent. I think Quinn was mostly inside her head so it makes sense. When we get back she goes into the house before I do. When I come in I see her on the couch talking to Kurt and Blaine. Kurt is touching her hair for some reason but I don't question if and just decide to go up to my room.

 **Quinn's P.O.V.**

I really wish I didn't wake up from that coma, or at least not until after all this crazy stuff was over. I want to go back to a time where vampires and werewolves were only in books and movies. I can't handle that being reality...my reality. I don't understand why I had to be woken up now. I'm completely alone in a new world where I'm pretty much prey to everything. I can't walk outside by myself because in the day time I have to worry about werewolves and at night vampires. My life really sucks right now.

Luckily everyone in this house is nice. I met everyone and me being human doesn't bother them at all. I've spent most of my day with Brittany though. She's really fun, nice and sweet. She told me stories from when she was younger because it turns out she's over 1500 years old. That alone amazed me enough. She's dating Rachel and she told me about how vampires actually do have soul mates, which killed my theory of them not even having souls. I thought it was weird but it's kind of sweet. They met during world war I. They were both nurses at the time and they've been together ever since. Britt says she'll give me some more information on vampires if I ever need it.

She explained more about the vampires in the house too. She told me she and Rachel are pure bloods,Tina is a half breed and Mike was turned. Blaine was turned too by Kurt who is a pure blood. I could tell the differences between each vampire. Tina and Santana look...normal or maybe I should just say human.. They look like humans but they have...a glow. It's like their skin color is naturally accentuated and maybe that creates the glow. The ones who are turned look slightly pale and cold. The pure bloods are pale but their hair is very...bright, no matter the color. Brittany's blonde hair is almost blinding.

Everyone has a different story. Kurt was born during world war I and met Blaine in the 70's at a bar. Tina was born in the 1940's and Mike lived on her street. Santana is a little younger than Brittany and they're both from Ohio. Also, Santana hasn't found her mate but according to Brittany, she doesn't care. Santana likes to have sex when she feels like it and move on. She's basically a loner and doesn't like relationships. I can see that. They all met through each other. Rachel met Kurt in New York and became friends with him and Blaine and Brittany and Santana knew Mike and became friends with Tina.

Brittany, Tina and I talked well into the next morning before we just crashed on the couches in the living room. I'm glad I have someone I can talk to and they make this situation a little less horrible. I didn't see Santana for the rest of the night but I heard loud music coming from her room. I don't know what to make of Santana...and I don't know very much about her...but I want to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

I've been here a few weeks now. I decided to become a part of the team I guess and I'm in "training" as Santana put it. I've been learning some marital arts with Mike. He says its a mixture of a lot of things so he won't just call it one thing. Blaine and Rachel have been helping me learn to operate their weapons and guns. They look like normal ones but they are a lot more powerful. Brittany and Tina have been showing me important places to hit vampires and their weaknesses. I've been working out with Santana and Kurt, sometimes Santana helps with my training and acts as my sparing partner. At first, she was kicking my ass but I'm getting a little better. She still wins but it's not as easy as it was before.

Currently, she and I just finished working out. We go upstairs and I go to the guest room or...my room now, I guess. I shower and change my clothes when I hear a knock on the door. After I say come in, I see Tina emerge from the other side.

"Come downstairs. House meeting." She says then leaves. House meeting?

I go downstairs and see everyone in the dining room. I walk in and notice a small black machine on the table and a blue hologram coming from the top of it. There's a girl who looks like she's my age. She was talking until I walked in, then she glances at me.

"Who are you?" She asks and I furrow my eyebrows. I didn't expect that.

"That's Quinn. A human and she's apart of the team now." Santana says and the girl nods.

"Okay. Well anyway we found some new information about S. The main headquarters is being moved in a few months. We don't know where yet but we know why. S isn't just eating the humans anymore, but forcing them to breed too."

"So, they're being forced to have sex with each other? That's not the worse thing that could happen." Santana says and the girl shakes her head.

"No. They're mating with the humans and creating more half breeds."

"What? Why?" Tina questions and the girl looks at her.

"They discovered that pure bloods can feed off half breeds like they do humans and since a half bred pregnancy is shorter than a human one -"

"They'll produce food faster." Santana interrupts and the girl nods.

"Fucking bastards!" Santana says angrily and Tina shakes her head.

"They haven't started yet though so we have to move quickly. Everyone is on their way to California so we can stop this before it starts. I have to go but I'll be there soon. Bye guys." She says and then the image disappears. The room is silent for awhile before Santana storms out of the room. Brittany stands up to follow her but Rachel stops her.

"I'll go talk to her." Tina says but I only hear her from a distance. This is when it finally registered in my head that I was walking. Up the stairs. To Santana. Why am I doing this? Maybe because when I was upset she listened...sort of? Too late to turn back now though because I'm already outside her door. I knock and when I get no response I open it.

"Get the fuck out." I hear Santana say but oddly, it didn't have enough bite to keep me from coming in.

"What part of get the fuck out didn't you get?" She says as I come in.

"Get out." I say and she rolls her eyes and sighs.

"What do you want?" She asks and I shrug and walk to her bed.

"You got pretty upset." I say. She doesn't say anything.

"Why?" I ask and she lies back against the bed with her head resting on the head board.

"No reason."

"Right. That's convincing. Just say what's on your mind."

"What's on my mind is why do you want to know? Or care? And why should I tell you shit?"

"I want to know because I'm curious, you should tell me because I asked and I'm not sure why I care." I say and she doesn't respond again. I lay on my stomach and rest my head on my arms. I look at her then the black walls to the black carpet on the floor then the black cover of her bed.

"Half breeds...we're rare." Santana finally says.

"We...we aren't really accepted because we're half human and have an advantage over the other vampires. There isn't many left and... they're making us...to kill us. It just pissed me off." I nod and Santana sighs.

"Feel better?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"But I will later." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm going out."

"To like...a club?" I ask and she nods her head.

"Yeah."

"How do you have clubs? Who is even in them?" I ask and she chuckles.

"Vampires like me and some werewolves." I nod.

"No witches or wizards? Giants and leprechauns?" She shakes her head.

"All of them live in Canada." She smirks at the confused look I give her then chuckles.

"I'm fucking with you. The world isn't a childrens fantasy book. Two mythical creatures exist...well witches too so three I guess."

"Wait witches? Seriously?" She nods her head.

"Yeah they exist too." I learn something new every day.

Later that night, Santana asked me if I wanted to go out with her. I didn't think it was a good idea but she told me no one will hurt me. She always says that but at least now I don't have to depend on her, I can take care of myself. I guess going out to have a little fun will be alright. Brittany and Rachel decided to go too so we rode in Santana's car. The place was really lively from what I could tell because I heard the music before we got there. Santana parked outside of a small building and we all got out. I don't see many cars anywhere though. We walk to the small building and walk in. I hear the music but this doesn't look like a club. It looks like nothing. There's no one or anything in here. What the hell? Santana walks to the back of the empty room and opens a door. I follow behind her as she descends down the stairs the door lead to. The music is getting louder and when I reach the end of the stairs it's a whole other world.

There are people everywhere dancing. A DJ booth it looks like in the far corner, a huge dance floor and a bar. It's a neon blue and all the furniture is clear. It seems pretty nice in here actually. I was thinking the second I walked in all eyes would be on me because I'm a human or when I walked through people, they'd stare at me with daggers or fangs out ready for a midnight snack, but no one batted an eyelash at me. Santana lead us to the back of the club to a table. Rachel, Brittany and I sit down then Santana tells us she'll go get us some drinks. I bob my head to the music and watch Santana as she walks away. Brittany gets up and drags Rachel to the dance floor. I can't help but laugh when she tries to use me as an excuse not to dance but Brittany gets her up anyway.

After they leave I just listen to the music and wait for Santana. I thought I heard someone say my name over the music but I think I might just be hearing things. I keep swaying and then I feel a tap on my shoulder and hear some one whisper in my ear.

"I thought you were dead." I turn around to see who it is and it's

"Puck?!" I say with happy grin and he smiles back at me. I get up and hug him tightly and he lifts me into the air. We both laugh a little as he puts me back down and we pull apart.

"How the hell...are you a vampire?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"Werewolf. I thought you were dead." He says.

"I thought I was too. It's a long story." I say.

"You're a vamp now? I saw you with Santana."

"No. I'm human. How do you know Santana?" I ask.

"We met awhile back. When all this shit started." He says and I nod. I can't believe there's actually someone I know. I haven't seen Puck since high school. He didn't age at all and the only difference is that his mohawk is gone. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see Santana standing there with two drinks. She isn't actually looking at me though, just Puck.

"What's up San." He says. She nods and hands me my drink.

"You know each other?" She asks over the music and I nod.

"Come on, let's go somewhere quieter." Puck says to the both of us. He leads us behind the bar into another room with a few other people and closes the door.

"How do you two know each other?" Santana asks as she sits down.

"We went to high school together." Puck says and Santana nods her head.

"How aren't you dead?" Puck asks me as I sit down. I tell him the story and he listens intently.

"That's crazy. Luckily Santana was around." He says and I nod and glance at Santana.

"Yeah, guess I'm just lucky." I say and take a sip of my drink. It's an apple margarita. How did she know I would like this? Puck and I talk more as Santana drinks her Jack Daniels straight. She looks restless for some reason though.

"I'm going to go dance." She says then gets up and leaves. Puck and I stay and talk a little while longer and I meet some of his pack then we leave out and go dance. I asked his mate if it was okay though first because I would rather she not try to literally bite my head off. We make our way through the crowd of people dancing and making out and...I think I saw two people drinking each others blood...? Ew. Puck and I finally find a spot to dance and as we dance I look around. I see Rachel sitting in Brittany's lap across the room. They're talking and occasionally kissing. They are really cute together. Then I notice Santana dancing with some girl. This girl is all over her and you can tell she wants to do more than just dance.

"What are you staring at?" I hear Puck ask me and I look at him.

"Nothing." I say with a shake of my head and we dance until the song ends. After it's over he goes back to his mate and I make my way back to my table when I feel someone grab my arm. I turn to see Santana and she moves close to my ear and says

"Dance with me." Why not? I nod my head but before we start to dance I notice the song switched to a slower one.

"Nevermind. I don't slow dance." Santana says and I roll my eyes.

"You will today." I grab her hands and put them on my waist then wrap my arms around her neck. We're close but not very close. She rolls her eyes but sways to the music anyway. I follow her lead and she pulls me closer.

"Where's your little buddy?" She asks.

"Puck?" She nods and I shrug.

"You two dated?" She asks.

"Why?"

"Curiosity. So did you?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" She asks and I nod my head.

"What the fuck does maybe mean?" I shrug.

"Why do you care if we dated or not?" I ask.

"I don't. I can ask a question." I nod and lay my head on her shoulder.

"Is that a yes?" She asks and I chuckle.

"No we did not date Santana. Happy?" She shrugs and keeps dancing.

"What happened to your little girlfriend?" I ask and she chuckles.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The girl that was trying to fuck you on the dance floor. The blonde."

"That was just some girl. I don't know where she is and I don't care. Why do you?" She asks.

"I don't. I can just ask a question." I say and she chuckles and nods.

"Okay."

After we finished dancing, we had a couple more drinks, danced a little more then went back home but Santana didn't park in the garage and when I try to get out she stops me.

"What?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I want to show you something."

"And what is it?" I ask as Brittany and Rachel get out.

"You'll see." She says then starts to drive again. We drive past miles and miles of land and demolished buildings. There's nothing really out here, anywhere but maybe a few trees here and there. Eventually I see one really big building. A tall, slender building that looks untouched by it's surroundings. Santana parks and gets out. I get out and follow her as she walks into the building. The inside is empty but it looks like a nice lobby area. She goes to the elevator and we both get in once the doors open.

"You wanted to show me an abandoned building?" I ask and Santana rolls her eyes.

"Just shut up." She says with a slight smirk. The elevator stops and we're back outside, on the roof...a really high roof.

"Holy shit..." I say to myself when I step out and look up at the sky. It's like we're so high up, you could touch the clouds, the stars and moon.

"Come on." Santana says and she walks to the edge of the roof and sits down.

"Don't look down." She says as I come to sit next to her. I take her advice and sit close to her, just in case. She lies back and taps my hand, signaling me to do the same. I lie back and it magnifies the view.

"This is beautiful." I say.

"Yeah. It is." Was she just looking at me when she said that? or...nevermind.

"How'd you find this?" I ask. I kick my legs back and forth as they dangle over the edge of this building.

"Sometimes when I have nothing to do I just...explore I guess. Came across this one day."

"Oh. If you fell would you die?" I ask.

"No but I wouldn't be in the best condition."

"Anyway, I found this place three years ago and I've never brought anyone out here." She continues.

"So why did you bring me?" I ask and I turn to look at her. She sighs and says

"I don't know. I thought you'd appreciate it. It helps me escape when I just need a break."

"Well I do so thank you." She hums in response and we sit in a comfortable silence for awhile. Up here, with her. I can't think of anything else. This really clears your mind and relaxes you.

"Want to hear something?" Santana asks.

"Sure."

"Me...and my mom. We'd always look up at the stars, every night. One night I told her that I'd live longer than a star and she told me everyone has their time, and when mine comes I'll live among the stars." She says and I smile.

"That's sweet."

"Yeah. In my head, that's where she is. In the sky living with the stars."

"Can I...um..."

"You want to know about her?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"She got sick when I was young. I wasn't even 11 when she died. She was my best friend and one of the few people who cared about me the most. She...she wouldn't turn so she could stay alive. My father pleaded with her but she just wouldn't. She accepted her fate and waited until it was her time."

"I'm really sorry." I say and Santana sighs.

"It's fine. That's what happens when you're human. You live and you die."

"So you don't die?" I ask.

"I will one day. One day I will start to age and I'll die but that'll probably be a long time from now."

"Okay. So what about your dad? Is he alive?" I ask.

"No. When this began, many vampires who wouldn't go along with S, were killed. He was one of them. My sister and I escaped though."

"Sister?"

"Yeah. The girl on the hologram was my younger sister Emily."

"Where is she?" I ask.

"She was in Pennsylvania. She's on her way here though." I nod as I sit up and grip the edge of the building.

"Did I ever thank you for saving me?" I ask.

"Nope." Santana says as she sits up.

"Well...thanks." I say and she shrugs.

"Whatever."

Santana and I sat on that roof for hours. We just sat and talked, we joked and laughed but now I feel this closeness to Santana that I've never felt before, with anyone ever. I told her things about myself no one knows and I think she did the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Santana's P.O.V.**

I don't...what is wrong with me? I've been spending all my time with Quinn lately. She's the first person I think about no matter what. I'm going to go out maybe Quinn wants to go? I wonder what Quinn is doing? Is Quinn done training with Mike? I wonder what Quinn wants for dinner. UGH! It's Quinn, Quinn, Quinn! And the worse part of this is that it doesn't bother me that she's all I think about. It doesn't even bother me that I basically poured my heart out to her so easily. I don't know what it is about her but...my head says it's bad and my heart says...my heart just needs to shut the fuck up.

Quinn is so hot, like seriously. Her skin is soft, her eyes are breath taking and her smile...So much sexualt tension. I can admit I want to fuck Quinn but I can't help but feel like it would lead to more and...I don't know if that's good or not. This is probably the first time I wanted to fuck a girl and I haven't even hit on her. It just makes no sense at all. Right now she's at the foot of my bed eating popcorn. We're watching a movie that came out a few years ago. I love how she's amazed by the technology we have now. Yesterday she spent 20 minutes playing with my TV because back then there were flat screens and stuff but now the image is basically just projected and you can just tell it what to do, so a remote is pointless. She thought we just didn't have TV's. How do you live here for a month and a half and think we have no TV's? I think it's funny but she was embarrassed which made it funnier to me. A piece of popcorn hits me in my forehead and I look down at Quinn.

"What?" I say.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Tell me San."

"It's nothing. Watch the movie." I say and she sits up and puts the bowl of popcorn on the bed.

"I don't want to. I want to ask you something."

"Big surprise. What is it?"

"How come you're single? You've been alive for forever and been all around the world. How come you haven't found your other half?"

"I can't answer that. Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean it's easier to find that person you want to spend eternity or however long I live, with." I say and she nods.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Once. A long, long time ago. She wasn't my soul mate or whatever but I loved her."

"How do you know she wasn't your soul mate?"

"When vampires, of all kinds, meet their soul mate, after the first kiss or the first time we taste their blood, our eyes will turn a bright red for a little while."

"Bright red? That's creepy." I laugh lightly and nod.

"Our eyes change into a few different colors."

"Like what?"

"Black when we're angry or hungry. Violet when we're trying to compel a person -"

"You can compel people?" I nod.

"When we first met and you wouldn't shut the hell up, I compelled you." She glares at me and kicks my leg.

"Don't just make me do stuff against my will."

"I had to. You wouldn't shut the fuck up." She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. I don't remember seeing your eyes change color. What's the rest of the colors?"

"Red, That's it and you don't remember because you were compelled." Quinn nods and moves until she's sitting right next to me.

"What if I asked you to turn me into a vampire?" I turn my head towards her with raised eyebrows.

"What? Why would you want to?"

"Well for one I wouldn't be such a target. I could fight like you guys and help more. I'm the weakest one here."

"You aren't the weakest and your fighting has improved a lot. I don't always kick your ass anymore and we don't have many advantages over you."

"You do. You have fucking fangs for one and you can do that thing where you basically just disappear." I laugh and she glares at me and nudges my shoulder.

"I don't disappear or teleport or anything. I can just run really fast. Some vampires can do things others can't and I can do that. Rachel can basically become a shadow. Tina can see glimpses of the future but it's not really reliable because anything can change it. Brittany can see through walls and Emily, my sister, she can jump really high and climb really well."

"How the hell can you guys do all that?" Quinn asks and I shrug.

"Just can."

"Do werewolves have that stuff?"

"I don't know. Ask Puck." Quinn nods and stares off into space. She's thinking about something and is probably going to ask me another question.

"Have you ever killed a human?" I knew it.

"Once. It wasn't...enjoyable. Like the killing part didn't really effect me but the whole blood drinking did."

"You don't like drinking blood? What kind of vampire are you?"

"Shut up. I don't like how warm and thick it is and it tastes gross. I only drink it when I have to, which is normally once a day. I put it in my shakes. It tastes a little better cold." Quinn scrunches her face in disgust and shakes her head.

"That's gross."

"You asked." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Anyway. Let's go." I say and stand from the bed.

"And where are we going?" Quinn asks.

"Don't ask questions."

I walk out of the room and grab my boots and Quinn follows my lead. We go outside and get in my car. As I drive Quinn surprisingly doesn't ask any questions. She just enjoys the ride and makes little sarcastic comments here and then. I like spending time with Quinn like this. She's a pretty cool person and yeah she has her past and a few flaws but who doesn't?

When we finally get to where we were going Quinn looks at me confused.

"Where are we?" She asks and I just get out the car. She follows me as I walk towards the building. I just brought her to...sort of a car lot I guess. You can't see anything from the front though. I walk in and see Artie talking to some one on his ear piece. He turns and looks towards us.

"Hey Santana." I nod towards him and he ends his call.

"What can I do for you?" He asks.

"I just need you to take her around back and let her pick something out." I say and he nods.

They do a quick introduction then we follow him out a back door. Artie is a human and when all this happened I saved his life. He lost his legs in an explosion though. He gives me anything I want because of gratitude. He was a mechanic before still is. This part of California is slightly normal. You still have grocery stores, bakeries, gyms you name it but we don't pay for anything anymore, we kind of just barter. There are humans that live here still because all the vampires here protect them. We co exist with each other.

"I'm getting a car?" Quinn asks me and I nod.

"Yeah. We all have our own ride but you. It's time and you can pick anything." I say and she nods. She and Artie walk off towards the car and I start to follow when I hear someone calling me. I answer my phone and hear Emily.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm getting Quinn a car. Why?"

"I wanted to know. Is she your girlfriend?"

"What? No. Why would you ask me that?"

"You two are really close and Brittany said -"

"Stop right there. I don't want to know and I don't care. What do you want?" I ask.

"I got word that some vamps with S are planning on kidnapping some humans a few towns over."

"When?" I ask.

"Today. When you finish you need to get over there. I told the others and I'll send you directions." I sigh and rub my head.

"Okay." She hangs up and I look over to Quinn and Artie. She's sitting in the drivers seat of a car and laughing with Artie about something.

I walk over to them and tell them what's going on. Quinn picks her car and we both leave and hurry back to the house. I technically didn't have to go but I wanted to make sure Quinn got all the weapons she'll need and make sure she puts on her armor correctly since she has some trouble with that. I don't want her to go at all but I know Quinn. I know that even if I tell her I don't want her to, she'll still come and now that I just got her a car, there's no stopping her.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Rachel asks me as I stand by the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do. Are you alright?" She asks and I sigh.

"I'm fine Rachel now go do something and get out of my face." I walk out the front door and I don't hear the door close behind me meaning -

"It's about Quinn isn't it?" She's still here.

"No. Didn't I tell you to go do something?"

"Yes, but the team is prepared and Brittany is helping Quinn. Do you think something will happen to Quinn?" She asks and I roll my eyes but don't respond.

"She'll be fine Santana. She's prepared and she's trained."

"But she could still get hurt. She's not like us. She won't just heal a few hours later. If she gets seriously hurt...that's it."

"That's not it. She's strong, she can do this." I shake my head and walk down the steps.

"Tell them we leave in 5 minutes." I say before I walk to my car.

Honestly, Quinn's only defense against vampires is wood. Wooden bullets, stakes or anything she can get her hands on. Her hand to hand combat is fine but anything could still happen. She could be cornered by three vampires or surprised from behind. And the one thing I'm terrified of is her getting bitten. If she's bitten it won't be to turn her...I'm just going to be by her at all times and I'll have Puck bring his pack so I know she'll have more people looking out for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Santana's P.O.V.**

Fuck! I knew this shit would happen! She wasn't ready! She wasn't fucking ready! Damn it! I don't know what to do...Fuck!

"Santana maybe you should sit down." Emily says and she touches my arm but I brush her off.

"She'll be fine." Tina says but that isn't going to stop my pacing. We're in some woman's basement right now. Puck claims she's a healer or a witch or something. All I know is that she'd better help Quinn.

It all happened so fast and... I saw the whole thing.

 **~1 hour earlier~**

Everyone is stationed in a different area. Some in alleys, some on roofs and some in buildings or houses. S's men, or troops are here. Their scent completely fills the air and they are easy to spot. They always are dressed in red and black. Emily, Rachel and I are on top of a building, waiting, and Quinn is on the ground with Puck and his pack is surrounding her. I've never been happier that she got close to them. We're all watching them as they make their way to our trap. One of our humans decided to be bait and is just walking down the street because that's all he has to do.

Once they close in on him we strike. The first thing I see is one of the troops head being ripped off by one of the people on my side. After that everyone makes their move. After I get to the ground, a troop comes towards me, fangs bared and he tries to kick me but I grab his leg, flipping him over and I watch as he hits the ground. I don't waste time so I quickly straddle him and drive my fist straight through his chest, completely crushing his heart. As I pull my hand back I'm tackled to the ground by another troop and I can hear them hissing in my ear. I elbow them in the stomach and flip them from my back to the ground. I pull my wooden stake from my jacket and drive it into her heart. As she turns to ash, I stand and see one of Pucks wolves attack another troop. In all the blood shed and fighting I try to find Quinn but I can't see her. I move into an alley so that I can look for Quinn and not have someone sneak up on me.

As I look, I finally spot Quinn and she is seriously kicking ass. She just kicked one vamp in the chest, staked one in the heart and punched another in the face almost all at the same time. I'm surprised she can move that well with all the armor she has on. It's a black full body suit. It's thin but it's just how technology advanced over time, the suit is virtually bulletproof but is made more ineffective once damaged. Set back of modern armor. I made her put on my motorcycle helmet to be safe but she took that off before we started fighting. Quinn roundhouse kicks two vamps in the face and then shoots them. I feel a lot better now so I guess Rachel was right. Quinn can handle herself. As I leave the alley I grab a troop by the back of the neck and rips his head off. That's when I feel someone kick me in the back. I fall forward and when I look up...my heart stops. Down the street, Quinn has her back against the wall of a building and troop who has to be 6'5, maybe almost 300 pounds is towering over her. Quinn's face is scratched and a piece of her armor seems to be ripped.

Before I can see more I feel myself being lifted from the ground and being suspended in the air. I knee the troop in the face and he drops me and then I hear a gun shot. Quinn must have gotten that fucker. I can't help the smirk that takes over my face and I smile as I stake the troop I was fighting. I look back

to where Quinn is and I see the big troop still standing, he's about to take a bite out of her neck when he's tackled and ripped to shreds by Puck. I quickly run over to where Quinn is unconscious on the ground and I see the blood...Fuck!

"Quinn." I say as I kneel down to her. I get no response. I feel her neck for a pulse and it's there. I scoop her up into my arms and stand. I see Puck transform back into a human and he runs towards me.

"Is she okay?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I don't know. I have to take her some where." I say and Puck nods.

"Follow me." He shifts back into a wolf and takes off running. I follow right behind him, holding Quinn's wound tight until we stop in front of an old house. Puck shifts again and walks up to the door with me following behind.

"She'll be able to get help here." Puck says and knocks on the door.

"What?!" A blonde woman says as she opens the door.

"We need your help." He says and she sighs and says fine. We come in and she tells me to bring Quinn into a room in the basement. I lie her on a table and her eyes flutter open.

"Santana?" She says weakly. I shake my head and hold back some tears. I don't know why I felt like I was going to cry but...I couldn't help it.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" She asks and I can't help but chuckle a little.

"I'm fine. You just relax okay?" I say and she nods. She closes her eyes again then grabs my hand. The blonde woman goes around the room collecting bottles and things then comes over to Quinn. She pulls Quinn's armor off and I see the bullet wound in her shoulder.

"Move back." The woman says and I reluctantly move. I get a call and move back to answer it. It's Emily wanting to know where I am and what happened. I tell her and she says she'll be there soon. While I was on the phone I heard a few whimpers of pain come from Quinn but her scream put me over the edge. I walk back over to Quinn and yell at the woman.

"What the fuck are you doing to her?!"

"Shut it sandbags and let me work. She's conscious and I can't help that so I'm doing what I have to do." She keeps working and Quinn arches her back and screams in agony again.

"Stop fucking hurting her!"

"San relax." Puck says as I feel the rage build in my chest.

"No! I know you have to have something that can knock her out." I say trying to calm myself. I know that shit has to hurt because this lady is fucking digging the bullet out of Quinn's shoulder.

"Get her out of here." The woman says and I glare at her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She looks up at me with her own glare and I feel my fangs extend, they usually do that when I'm pissed.

"Santana. Let's go." Puck says calmly.

"No." I say sternly as I glare at this woman. Puck sighs and then picks me up.

"Put me the fuck down Puck!" I stick my nails into his neck and he cringes but doesn't put me down until we're in another room on the other side of the basement. The second he puts me down I try to get back to Quinn but he gets in my way.

"Move Puck."

"No. Sit the hell down and wait. Quinn will be fine, Sue knows what she's doing."

"Fuck sue." I say and Puck shakes his head.

"Seriously. Relax alright?" He says and I sigh. Ugh. I walk over to the side of the room and lean against the wall. Damn it.

Soon everyone is here and it's been an hour. Nothing has changed and I'm really getting restless. I need to know if she's okay. Damn it.

"Just relax San." Brittany says and grabs my arm, effectively stopping my pacing.

"She shouldn't have gone. Why would we even let her join us knowing shit like this could happen? What the fuck was I thinking?" I say to Britt and she gives me this sympathetic look that makes me look down and shake my head.

"It was her choice Santana. She'll be fine I promise." I sigh and Brittany hugs me. I loosely wrap my arms around her and sue comes into the room.

"Is she okay?" I ask as I move away from Brittany. Sue rolls her eyes and says

"She's fine you whiny baby. The wound has been dressed and right now she's unconscious. It's probably from the pain but other than that she's fine." I walk past her and go straight to see Quinn. She's now lying on a couch and there's a bandage on her arm. I sit on the ground next to the couch and take her hand in mine. I lay my head against the couch and her leg and watch her.

 **Quinn's P.O.V.**

Fuck my arm hurts. I try to shift but the pain completely wakes me up. I open my eyes and I'm in some really unfamiliar room. Where the hell am I? I try to move my hand but I feel a weight on it. I look down and see Santana on the floor, lying against the couch with my hand in hers. I think she's sleep though because her eyes are closed and she looks very calm and peaceful.

"Don't stare at me you freak." I hear her say and I crack a smile.

"Don't sleep next to me then weirdo." She opens her eyes and cracks a small smile at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore." She nods and runs her thumb over the back of my hand.

"You had a slight concussion but I guess she got rid of it. Your arm should heal in about a few days. She gave me a recipe to a potion that'll help your arm heal quickly." I nod and she sighs.

"You shouldn't have gone out there. It was too dangerous."

"I was fine. He just over powered me."

"What happened?" She asks.

"I was fighting a different vampire. She was on the ground and I just killed her when I got knocked down. I lost my stake and I turned around with my gun ready but he grabbed it and pointed towards me and pulled the trigger. I hit my head against the wall when the gun went off and I don't remember anything after that. Where are we?" I ask.

"Some witches house I guess. She's a real bitch. We can leave whenever you're ready."

"How long have I been asleep? Where is everyone?"

"I told them to go home but Emily is still here. I needed someone with a car to stay so you could get home. You've been sleep for about an hour."

"And you've been sitting here?" I ask.

"It's not like I had anything better to do." She says with a shrug.

"Are you okay enough to leave?" She asks and I nod. She stands and tells me she'll be right back before she leaves the room. I carefully stand up and fix my suit of armor. Luckily I have a tank top on so I don't need to put it back on. I push it down until it's around my waist and I stand up. I look at the bandage and sigh.

My first fight and I get shot. I knew there were risks and I could die but I didn't think to much about it. There are plenty of other humans that fight with us and they risk their lives as well. This isn't going to stop me from wanting to fight but I think I will be a lot more cautious. Santana comes back and we leave the witches house. Emily asks me if I'm okay and I nod my head. I sit in the backseat and watch Santana in the passenger's seat. It's the first time I've really looked at her since I woke up. She's covered in blood and sweat, her eyes are red like she's tired or has been crying. Her hair is in a matted mess on the top of her head but her facial expression is hard. It's hard but I can still see the worry when she looks at me and the anger when she turns away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

For the past two days Santana has basically been my nurse, and not with my consent. I think it's nice but I think she's only doing it because she feels guilty. She feels like I could have died and it's her fault. I don't know how it could possibly _be_ her fault but I don't want her to feel bad. I knew what I was going into and what could happen. I don't need that much help because it's my left shoulder and I'm right handed so most things I can do on my own. She gets anything I need for me and applies some weird cream on it from the witch. She said it's supposed to help with the soreness and it does. The most awkward moment was when I actually needed her help. My arm is in a sling and trying to get a shirt on and off hurts. I finally broke down and asked her to help after many failed attempts and a lot of pain. I have to drink this weird potion too and it's horrible. The first time I tried it I almost threw up but Santana forced me to finish it. Right now...I have to take more.

"You know this isn't necessary. It's not even helping so why the hell do I have to drink this shit?" I say as Santana sits next to me on my bed. She has a cup of that gunk that I have to choke down again.

"It is helping. Your wound isn't even as big anymore." She says and I shake my head.

"It's not because of that stuff." She rolls her eyes and huffs.

"Can you cooperate this once? Stop arguing and drink it." She hands me the cup and I sigh and take it. I look at the mystery liquid in the cup and it almost makes me want to gag. It looks like snot but it's not as thick. Surprisingly it doesn't have a smell but that doesn't make it any better. It tastes like dirt, medicine and trees and the after taste is even worse. The after taste is...beyond words. I suck on a lemon afterwords because it's the only thing that can sort of over power it.

"It's fucking gross. You drink this shit."

"I don't need to." She says and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not drinking it. I've already drunk it twice. I'll just heal naturally."

"That takes too long and this is the last time you need to drink it. She said it was only for three days." I sigh and put the glass down on the nightstand.

"I'll drink it later. My stomach already hurts so I know trying to drink that will just make me throw up." Santana looks at me hard but nods her head.

"Fine but you are going to drink it."

"Blah blah blah." I say and lie back across the bed.

"Tonight we're going patrolling." Santana says.

"Patrolling?" I ask.

"What I was doing when you almost got killed." She says.

"Oh. Where?" I ask and she shrugs.

"A few miles from here."

"When are we leaving?" I ask and she looks at me.

" _We_ are leaving at around 10. _You_ are staying here." Um what? I sit up and turn towards her.

"What? Why can't I go?"

"I said so. You're still hurt and you don't need to do more damage to yourself."

"Santana I am a grown woman. I can make my own decisions and take care of myself."

"I don't give a shit. You're apart of my team and if you haven't noticed by now, I'm the leader around here. You're not going." I clench my jaw and glare at her.

"Don't do that. Staying here is for your own fucking good and you know it." She says and I roll my eyes.

"I can always leave you know. I can go stay with Puck or join someone else's team." Santana groans and shakes her head.

"Can you just be rational for one fucking second?! Use your fucking brain Quinn. If something happens, YOU CAN GET KILLED. Why don't you understand that?"

"Why do you care?"

"You're on my team. I don't want anything to happen to anyone."

"That's it? It's just because I'm on your team?" I ask.

"What else would it be Quinn?"

I'm a complete idiot...I actually started having feelings for her. I tried to fight it because I figured it was just stupid to think she liked me back but...I still had hope and that's why I'm an idiot. I was hoping she wasn't just helping me because of guilt. I was hoping that our long talks were more then just establishing a friendship. I was hoping that deep down she had feelings for me too. What is wrong with me? I shake my head and get up from my bed.

"Where are you going?" Santana asks.

"I'm calling Puck. I think I'll go hang out with him."

"Why? Tired of me?" She asks playfully and I nod.

"Yeah I am." I say.

"Seriously Quinn? You can't be mature about this?"

"Get out of my room Santana." She gives me a confused look at me when I roll my eyes and put my one good arm on my hip.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing, now get out." She moves more on my bed and gets comfortable.

"I think I'm okay." She says and I walk out of the room. I take two steps down the hallway and see Santana in front of me again.

"Ugh! I hate when you do that!" I say and she smirks.

"I know. Seriously though, what's wrong with you?" She asks and I sigh.

"Nothing team leader, now move." I step around her and start to walk again but she grabs my arm.

"You're mad because I said I'm the leader? I am the leader Quinn." I scoff and pull my arm back.

"It's not that!" I say frustrated and I turn towards her.

"You said all I am is a team member. Not even a fucking friend." Her face softens and she moves closer to me.

"I didn't mean it like that. You are my friend and I care about you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I can handle myself." I say and she nods.

"I know but...I can't handle something happening to you." Wait, what?

"I'm sure you'll be fine Santana." I say and she shakes her head and sighs.

"I won't. Just...be careful okay?" Santana says and she gently pulls me into a hug. I want to tell her to go to hell but instead I gently wrap my arm around her waist.

"Let me know when you get to Pucks." She says then kisses my forehead. That kiss made me realize something. I'm in serious trouble because...I don't think I just like Santana. Since I saw Santana for the first time, I was attracted to her. Not when she rescued me because I was scared out of my mind but when we were talking by her motorcycle. When she had on her favorite pair of black boots. They have a red strip along the bottom, that's her favorite part. Santana had on a pair of black pants that fit her perfectly and accentuated her ass so much, you couldn't help but look. Her red silk-like V neck T-shirt that showed just enough cleavage topped with her leather jacket that she only wears when she's riding her bike. Everything about her oozes sex even down to her scent so you can't help but be attracted.

Her skin is soft and warm and she's the only person I've ever met who always looks good no matter if she's covered in blood or sweat or just woke up, she's always beautiful. On the outside she's a bitch, or seems like one I should say but she's not that kind of person. She's a deep thinker with simple dreams. All she wants is a normal life. She's smart, caring and kind. Our humor perfectly suits each other and we have a lot in common. I could go on and on about things I love about Santana but -

"Quinn." Santana's voice brings me out of my head and I look at her. She's a lot closer to me now and her hand is cupping my cheek.

"You okay?" She asks and I nod my head. She moves a piece of my hair from in front of my face and puts it behind my ear. I put my hand on top of hers and then I feel her lips on mine. It's soft and just enough pressure to let me know her lips are touching mine. I gently part my lips and capture her bottom lip between my own lips. She licks my bottom lip lightly and I pull her closer. She tilts her head more as I nip at her top lip and she sucks my bottom one. I now understand what people mean when they say they see fireworks because it's the fucking fourth of July behind my eyelids right now.

All I want is more of her, a kiss just isn't enough. As she slides her tongue into my mouth I push her back against the wall, eliciting a small moan from her. Her hands travel down my back and to my ass as I gently suck her tongue. I slide my hand under her shirt and break our kiss to lightly kiss my way to her neck. I feel her breaths getting heavier and deeper as I slide my hand further up her body and lick her neck.

"Quinn." She says in a breathy moan and I smirk to myself. I hum against her neck and she puts her hand on my arm. I look up at her and her eyes start to flutter open and – whoa. I move my hand and look at her and she scrunches her eyebrows.

"What?" She says.

"Um...your...eyes." I say and her eyes widen and she moves from me. She darts to the bathroom and I follow her.

"Are you okay?" I ask her as she looks in the mirror.

"Fuck." I hear her say under her breath as she grips the sink.

"Isn't this a good thing?" She looks at me, shakes her head and pushes past me to get out of the bathroom.

"Santana!" I call as I follow her down the stairs. She leaves out the door and closes it behind her. By the time I open the door and go outside, she's gone. Damn it! I sigh and then go back inside closing the door behind me. Tina and Brittany are standing in front of me with worried looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Tina asks and I sigh.

"I don't know. We kissed and -"

"Her eyes turned red?" Brittany asks and I nod.

"I knew it!" Brittany says with an excited grin. Tina gives me a sympathetic smile and wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"I thought that she would be happy. Isn't that a good thing?" I say and Tina nods.

"It is. Don't worry about it okay? Just give her some time. It'll work itself out." She says and I shake my head. How...what did I do? Is she upset it's me? I don't...I don't understand it. What did I do wrong?


	8. Chapter 8

**Santana's P.O.V**

Fuck me. Just...seriously. A human. A fucking human. Ugh! Since that kiss...I haven't spoken to Quinn because I just don't know what to say. I want her, I do but it can't happen. She's a human and I'm a half breed. Life is too unpredictable right now and I just can't risk it. I don't want her to think I don't want to be with her but I don't want to face her. I don't want to talk about it and I definitely don't want to hurt her.

I knew there was something about her. I knew it when I first saw her. I didn't know what it was though. I shouldn't have kissed her. I don't know what I was thinking but we were so close and she kept licking her lips while she was zoning out. She was just...I couldn't help it.

If the world was different...if this war was over or never even started I would have fucked Quinn's brains out yesterday and would probably be fucking her now. She'd be my girlfriend then wife and mother of my children but things just aren't the way I want them and I can't do it. I've been staring at my ceiling for the last hour and a half. I want to talk to Quinn, I want to talk to her about anything but she isn't even here. When I came back yesterday, she had left to Puck's already. Tina said Quinn said she wants to give me some space...I don't need space. I don't want space but...I have to do what I have to do even if it breaks my heart. I sigh and fold my hands behind my head as someone knocks on my door.

"Come in." I say and the door opens. Brittany comes in and sits on my bed.

"Let's talk." She says and I sigh.

"About what?" I say and she rolls her eyes.

"You know exactly what I want to talk about. I left you alone yesterday but today, we talk. Tell me what's going on?"

"Brittany, I really just don't want to talk about this."

"Fine but you need to talk to Quinn. She was really confused and sad and... you just need to fix it. And soon."

"Fix what? Brittany I can't fix anything." I say and she lays on her stomach and looks at me.

"Why can't you? Quinn wants you, you want her so be together."

"It's not that simple B. I just...I can't. There's too much going on right now for me to be in a relationship. I mean all of you have been in relationships for fucking centuries. My longest relationship was three months. I don't even know how to be in a relationship."

"It's not hard San. Just keep doing what you've been doing. Talk to her, listen to her, joke with her, protect her. It's all the things you've been doing but now you get to have sexy times and kiss her."

"As nice as that sounds, I doubt it'll be that easy."

"Love is easy...most of the time anyway. Just talk to her, you can work something out." I sigh and shake my head. It doesn't matter what I say because Brittany will just keep saying the same thing. I know she just wants me to be happy but sometimes life just doesn't work like that.

 **Quinn's P.O.V.**

"You look like a wounded puppy." Puck says as he sits next to me and hands me a beer. I take it from him and shake my head.

"What are you talking about?" He rolls his eyes and opens both our beers.

"You've been sad since you got here. I thought we we're gonna have fun and do something stupid but all you've done is sleep and sit here looking sad. What's your deal?" He asks then takes a sip of his beer.

"You probably don't want to hear about it."

"I asked about it, didn't I?" He says and I nod.

"Did you know vampires have...mates I guess, too?" Puck shakes his head.

"I only know how to kill the bastards."

"Well they do and... I'm Santana's." I say and he nods slowly and sips his beer again.

"So, what's the problem?"

"We found that out yesterday and she didn't say anything. She just...ran. She ran away and I haven't spoken to her since."

"Seriously? That's fucked up." He says and I nod.

"So... you think she doesn't want you?"

"Well yeah. I would think that would be good news to someone." He nods.

"So, you have feelings for her?" I nod and take a sip of my beer.

"Is it love?" I nod again and he scratches his head.

"Maybe she's scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I don't know, hurting you? You might get your period and she tries to eat you and not in the good way." I glare at him and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Just saying."

"That's gross and Santana doesn't even like the taste of blood."

"What? How the hell are you a vampire who doesn't like blood?" He says confused.

"It doesn't taste good to her so she only drinks it because she needs too and she mixes it with other things to mask the taste."

"That's weird as hell."

"Not as weird as you eating raw meat for breakfast."

"Humans eat raw meat." I shake my head.

"Not three raw steaks Puck." I say and he shrugs.

"Gotta feed the wolf." I chuckle lightly.

"So were you born a wolf?" I ask.

"Yeah, an alpha."

"I know you're an alpha, you don't have to keep reminding me." I playfully roll my eyes and he nudges my shoulder.

"I can't believe you're a fucking human. Time traveling and hanging with vampires."

"Technically I didn't time travel, I was just sleep for years." I and he shrugs.

"Same thing to me. So she hasn't like called or anything?" Puck asks and I shake my head.

"That's because I didn't think you'd answer." I look towards the hall that leads into the living room and Santana is standing there against the wall.

"One of your puppies let me in." Santana says to Puck and he rolls his eyes.

"They're pups, not puppies." He stands and then looks at me.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." He leaves and I take a few gulps of my beer. Now I have to face the rejection in person? Great.

"Hi." She says and I glance at her.

"Hey." I say softly and I hear her sigh.

"So um how's it been over here with Puck and his dogs?"

"They aren't dogs and it's been okay." I say and she nods.

"Good. How's the arm?" She says and I roll my eyes.

"Santana I haven't seen you in a day, not a month. It's the same."

"I told you to drink that potion. You probably would have been healed by now." She says and I shrug.

"Is that all you came for?" I ask and she sighs.

"Straight to the point with you I guess. I owe you an explanation."

"You got that right."

"Look...yesterday...when I left. It wasn't because of you or anything you did. I just...needed some time to think." She pauses and runs her hand through her hair.

"You're my soul mate and I'm happy about that. You're...perfect and I want to be with you."

"Then why did you run from me?" I ask.

"Because we can't be together." What?

"If you want to be with me and I want to be with you, what's stopping us from being together?" I ask and she takes a deep breath. This makes no sense. After what she just said I thought we'd be together but no.

"I can't do it. I can't..." I stand up from the couch and walk towards her, stopping right in front of her.

"Why can't you do this? You don't even want to give this a chance?" She turns her head away from me and looks at the floor.

"You're human. If we get together you could go fight and get killed."

"So could you." I say and she clenches her jaw.

"Even if this war doesn't kill you I'll still have to watch you die. We can be together, get married and have kids but at the end of the day, by the time you're at the end of your life span, I probably won't even look thirty."

"Then turn me." She looks at me with a shocked and confused expression.

"What? No. Even if I did that you'd be a full vamp and I'd die before you. I don't want you to be a vampire and I can't watch you grow old and die."

"So you just don't want to do this at all?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I don't know. I just...if you could give me some time to really think about it." Ugh... I guess I understand what she's saying but that doesn't mean I like it. The least I can do is give her some time to think about it. I nod my head and she bites her lip.

"Thanks. So I... are you coming back home?"

"Not today." I say and she nods sadly.

"Alright. I just...came to talk to you. I'm gonna go." I sigh and nod as I move back from her. She gets up off the wall and hugs me hesitantly.

"Talk to you later." She says in my ear and I nod.

"Yeah. Be safe." She nods then leaves. I go sit back on the couch and finish my beer.

"You okay?" Puck says as he comes back in the room.

"Sure." I say as he sits next to me.

"It couldn't have gone to good if you're still here."

"She said she needs more time to think."

"Well help influence her decision." I look at him with a raised eyebrow and he keeps talking.

"Fucking walk around half naked all the time. Touch her for no reason...um find a way to grind on her, something."

"So you want me to tease her?"

"Yeah and the worse that could happen is that you get fucked and I don't mean that in the bad way." I chuckle and shake my head. Puck is always thinking with his other head but he may have a point. Maybe a very good point...


	9. Chapter 9

**Santana's P.O.V.**

Quinn didn't come back for a week. I missed her so fucking much. She didn't talk to me and I understand. She wants to be with me and I sort of rejected her. I got a little too excited when she came back last week. I might have hugged her a little too long and that's all I'm going to say. I've been a lot more sexually frustrated since Quinn has been back. I think she got so comfortable with the wolves, that some of their habits may have rubbed off on her. I've been around Puck and his pack before and they hardly wear any clothes. Quinn seems to have picked that up and usually that would be a good thing but every time I see her I get...physically excited. Yesterday was the absolute worse though.

Yesterday Tina and Brittany decided to be assholes. They were all downstairs listening to music. I went into the living room and Brittany tried to get me to dance but I didn't want to then she somehow convinced Quinn to give me a lap dance. I don't think it would have been that bad if she wasn't sitting in my lap. The whole dance was her grinding into me over and over again and it felt so good...too good. I know she felt my...excitment and she didn't stop. If Brittany and Tina weren't there she probably wouldn't have stopped until I came. She only stopped because the song ended and she got up so slowly and her ass...I can't stop thinking about it.

Before training the other day she asked me to help her stretch and massage a muscle for her because it felt a little stiff. I agreed because we've done this before but I didn't expect the place she wanted me to rub. It was her inner thigh and about as close to her vagina I could get without touching it. But it didn't stop there, oh no, she moaned while I was doing it! Threw her head back and closed her eyes too like I was going down on her. It was so sexy and now I'm to the point where her touch excites me. It might be because I haven't...handled it myself or because I haven't had any in awhile. Either way, this thing between my legs needs to control itself, it's fucking embarrassing. I feel like a 14 year old boy who can't hold it together.

Today the house is empty. I have no idea what everyone is out doing and I don't give a shit. Quinn and I are the only people here and I like it like that. Quinn convinced me to watch some old movie again in the living room. I'm lying on my back along the couch and Quinn is lying in between my legs with her head on my chest and her back on my stomach. We've been like this for awhile and nothing's popped up so I'm content.

"Hey San?" Quinn says as I run my fingers through her hair.

"Yeah?"

"You think you could make me a smoothie?" She says and I roll my eyes.

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

"Yours taste better." She moves her head so she can look at me and pout.

"Please?" I shake my head and fight back a smile.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"You know." She says.

"Get up." She leans forward and I move my legs from behind her. I walk into the kitchen and get everything I need to make her smoothie. As I put it in the blender I hear Quinn laugh at something and I can't help but chuckle slightly. I love her laugh. I put the top on and cut it on. While I wait I feel two arms snake their way around my waist.

"If you were going to get up, why couldn't you have made this smoothie again?" I ask as she rests her chin on my shoulder.

"Because yours taste better. It's perfect." She says and I shake my head with a smile.

"Everything you do is perfect." She says and I chuckle.

"Yeah right." She doesn't say anything but then I feel a small kiss to the side of my neck. Fuck. Okay. It was just one...it's just a few kisses...and lick...fuck now she's sucking and I have lost control now. Her hands were gently moving over my stomach but now they're traveling lower, a lot lower. My breath hitches slightly when she sucks my ear lobe and grabs my memeber threw my boxers. Fuck.

"Quinn." I say weakly. She slides her hand in my boxers and slowly strokes. I want to stop it but...I don't.

"Quinn." I say again more sternly but she doesn't listen. Damn it, why is she so good at this? I grab her wrist and pull her hand out of my underwear before turning towards her.

"Q, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Making you feel good." She says and goes to kiss my neck again but I stop her.

"Seriously. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not? You're horny, I'm horny..."

"Yeah but I don't want to just fuck you. I mean I want to fuck you but I want to make love to you."

"Then make love to me." She kisses my collar and I sigh.

"I want to but this just doesn't seem smart. Just...not now okay?" I say and she sighs and nods. I grab her waist and pull her into me, making her lips meet mine. I bite and suck her lip into my mouth and she moans lightly while wrapping her arms around my neck. She slides her tongue into my mouth and as our tongues fight for dominance I can feel her grinding into me. I could easily pick her up and fuck her on the counter or against the wall or even on the floor but if we're going to do this, I want to do it right. I start to pull back from the kiss and Quinn follows my lead.

"I want to give you all of me, not just the physical stuff and I can't right now because I still need my time to think." I say and she nods and drops her arms.

"Okay. I'll give you your time."

"Thank you and it would help if you didn't walk around in your underwear or moan or give me lap dances." I say and she giggles.

"Sure. I'll try to keep that stuff to a minimum." I nod and she kisses my cheek.

"I'll only wait so long. After all I am just human, I don't have an eternity." She walks back into the living room and I lean back against the counter. Maybe I should be thinking a little harder because if she does that again, I guarantee that I'm not going to be able to stop it.

The rest of the night went fine. She didn't really try anything else sexual but she was still very affectionate, though I'm not complaining. I don't know if I can handle losing her and I don't know any solutions to the problem. I don't want her to be a vampire because I want her to maintain her humanity. I just...I need to prepare myself.

 **Quinn's P.O.V.**

I think Puck was on to something. I felt a little bad about teasing her because she did ask for time but I don't want to wait. Teasing her has been fun but it's backfired a little bit because I got a bit horny. I'm not going to stop teasing her though. She gets pretty excited easily and it's really funny when she tries to hide it. When I gave her the lap dance she didn't even try to. She got up with a serious tent and said she was going to take a cold shower. I offered to take a shower with her but she ran up the stairs. It was funny and cute.

Teasing Santana won't really get me what I want. It'll get me sex with Santana and yes I do want that but I want more, I want the whole package. Maybe I should just wait but that's no fun. Ugh...I'll just leave her alone.

For the rest of the day we just hung out and played around then went out onto the balcony in Santana's room and just looked at the night sky. I put two lawn chairs together and made a makeshift bed. Santana laid in between my legs with her head on my chest.

"Question." I say and Santana chuckles.

"That's nothing new. What is it?"

"What would happen if a vampire couldn't be with their soul mate?"

"Um...well I know they'll be depressed. I've heard some people commit suicide. Some people go on angry rampages killing innocent people. Some go crazy like actually insane. When you can't be with that person it kills you from the inside out. When my mom died the only thing that kept my dad afloat was me and Emily but it didn't stop his depression. After Emily and I left to be out on our own, he tried to commit suicide."

"Wow." I say and she nods against my chest.

"That's why I'm nervous about us...I don't want to lose you."

"You are so confusing." I say as I play with a strand of her hair.

"How?" She asks.

"Because what's the difference between us not being together and me being dead? Either way you don't have me."

"But you see how I can still see you, talk to you, cuddle with you. That satisfies me enough so that I don't do all that stuff. To never be able to do this because you're not here, is way worse. I'd be a mess and I...can't. I can't lose you because once we're together I'll be more dependent on you and fall hard so losing you will effect me a lot more."

"So are you just scared?" I ask and she nods her head.

"Yeah. I'm afraid something will happen."

"Well what if something happens to you? It's okay for me to be brokenhearted over you?" I ask.

"No."

"Then why can't we just be together. Either of us can die."

"But if you do it'll hurt me more."

"That's not true." I say and she sighs and nuzzles my neck.

"It is. I just need a little time Q."

"How much is a little time?" I ask.

"I don't know. I'll let you know okay?" She says and I sigh and nod.

"Fine now let's go to bed." I say and she nods and gets up. She holds her hand out to help me up and I take it. After I stand she doesn't let my hand go and I intertwine our fingers as we walk back into her room.

"Are you sleeping in here?"She asks as me and I nod my head. I let her hand go and I walk to the other side of her bed then get take my shirt and pants off before getting under the covers. Santana gets in on the other side. I move closer to her and lay my head on her shoulder.

"Good night." I say and Santana yawns.

"Night." I close my eyes and wrap my arm around her waist. I know we'll be together, it's just a matter of time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Santana's P.O.V.**

I love sleeping with Quinn, not sex, just sleeping. It's just nice to have someone to cuddle and hold. I've been thinking a lot over these past two weeks and...I want her. I've known I've wanted her for a while but now I'm ready to build a relationship. I'm still scared as hell but I'm ready to take this risk. Hopefully I didn't take too long because Quinn has been slightly distance over these last few days. We've still been close but she's been giving me a lot more space. We went back to that club and I can admit I got slightly jealous when she danced with other people. I especially didn't like her dancing with Emily because it was just way to close, though it looked like they were talking the whole time.

They all went out last night and I stayed home. Quinn has a lot more human friends now and a few vampires. I don't like her new friend, Alicia, though. I don't really know her but I know she wants Quinn, that much is obvious. I don't fucking like that and the worse part is that they've been talking a lot and she's been over here a little too often. She's some stupid tall brunette and if I didn't hate her so much, I'd say she was cute, but I won't. I can hear her downstairs right fucking now. She's a half breed too so she comes over in the daytime. I was pissed when she came too because Quinn and I were in my bed play wrestling and then she had to leave to go entertain her fucking guest. Doesn't this bitch have a life? I groan and get out of bed. I thought about putting on clothes but fuck it.

I go downstairs and into the kitchen where I see Quinn and Alicia. They're sitting in the island talking about something but stop when I walk in. Before I walk in I notice Quinn get up and walk past Alicia and there's nothing wrong with that, but when Alicia touches Quinn's ass I get pissed. I'm ready to snap her fucking neck in half but before I can get to her, Emily walks in front of me.

"Whoa! Who pissed you off?" She says and I ignore her. I try to step past her but she moves with me.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing. Get out of my way." I start to walk and she pushes me back.

"Damn it Emily! I'm fine alright!" I yell and that helped me relax a little but I'm still pissed.

"San calm down." She says and I shake my head.

"I'm fine. Can you let me go now?" I ask and she looks at my eyes. I felt them go back to normal anyway because once they're black, I can only focus on one thing but right now I can see everything.

"Okay. What was wrong with you?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Nothing. I stepped on something." I lie.

"Then why we're you trying to go in the kitchen?" She asks.

"Let it go Em." I say as I walk past her and into the kitchen.

"Hi Santana." That bitch Alicia says to me and I roll my eyes and go to the refrigerator.

"You okay San?" Quinn says and I ignore her too. Fuck it, I'm not even hungry anymore. I close the refrigerator and go back upstairs to my room.

That's exactly why I don't like that bitch. She's too fucking handsy and she's always trying to be all over Quinn. I hate her. I lay across the side my bed and sigh as I look up at the ceiling. What if Quinn is actually into this chick? What am I supposed to do if she is? Ugh, if she is it's my fucking fault anyway for taking almost a fucking month to figure out what the hell I wanted to do. Ugh. I hear a knock on my door and I close my eyes.

"Go away." I say but the door opens anyway. Why the hell doesn't anyone listen to anything that I say?

"Get the fuck out." I say.

"What's your problem?" Quinn asks. I open my eyes to see her walking towards me.

"Don't worry about it. Shouldn't you be downstairs?" I say and she stands in front of me.

"I'll do whatever I want." She says.

"I can see that." I say and she gives me a confused look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asks and I shrug.

"Just agreeing with you, now get out. Don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting."

"Girlfriend? Don't tell me your jealous?" She says and I shake my head.

"Jealous for what? You can do who and whatever you want." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Why are you jealous?" She asks and I don't say anything. She puts her hands on my thighs and leans on them.

"Seriously you have no reason to be. She's just a friend."

"That can't keep her fucking hands to herself."

"It was playful." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, I don't care." I say and she nods.

"You shouldn't. You don't want me so I might as well keep my options open."

"I never said I didn't want you."

"Right, because you needed time and apparently still do right?" She says and I shake my head.

"Nope. I took all the time I need." She raises an eyebrow and looks at me curiously.

"So what did you decide?"

"Doesn't matter. You're taken." She glares at me but then nods her head.

"Fine. I think I will go out with Alicia now."

"She asked you out?" I ask and she nods her head.

"But she's just a friend right?" I say and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Santana, stop with the games and tell me how you feel." She says and I sigh.

"Fine. I want to be with you."

"Even though I'm a human?" She asks and I nod.

"It took you long enough." She says with a smile. She opens my legs, moves between them and leans down to kiss me but I turn my head.

"You have to get rid of your little girlfriend first." I say and she sighs.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Tell her that." I say and she stands then walks out. What is she doing? After she leaves, I go to the stairs and listen to her talking to Alicia. I see them walk out into the living room and then to the front door. Quinn opens it and they say goodbye but before Alicia leaves she glances up at me. I give her the finger as she walks out and put my hand down when Quinn looks back. I sit on the step and watch as Quinn closes the door. She turns around and walks up the stairs until she gets to me then she sits down.

"Happy?" She asks and I nod.

"Partially anyway." I say. She takes my hand and lays her head on my shoulder.

"So if I kiss you again, will your eyes turn red again?" She asks and I shrug.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Well let's find out." She says then lifts her head. She puts her hand on the back of my neck and pulls me in to a kiss. The kiss is soft and loving, not too fast and not too slow. When we break apart she looks into my eyes and shakes her head. Before either of us speak though we hear people saying "aw" in unison. We turn our heads and at the end of the stairs is the whole house, smiling up at us. Quinn laughs and I shake my head then stand up, pulling Quinn with me as I walk towards my room.

"We live with some really funny people." Quinn says as she lays on my bed.

"That's just embarrassing." I say as I lay next to her.

"So, do I really need to ask you to go out with me?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I'll consider it official when we finally have sex." She says and I raise an eyebrow.

"I can get a condom right now." She chuckles and pushes my shoulder.

"I wasn't serious you pervert." She says and I shrug.

"Don't act like you don't want it."

"That little thing? I'll pass." She says with a smirk and I laugh softly.

"That's not what you said when your hands were all over it." I say as I move to hover over her. She wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"That was all apart of me getting what I wanted." Quinn bites her lip and I smirk.

"And what did you want exactly?" I ask as I kiss her neck.

"To blue ball you." I chuckle against her neck and softly bite her eliciting a small moan. I suck the skin on her neck and slowly grind into her. She grinds back and moans louder.

"Santana." I lift my head to look at her.

"Maybe you should get that condom."

"Seriously?" I ask and she nods. I reach over to my night stand and open my drawer. I pull out a condom and look back down at Quinn.

"You're sure about this?" I ask and she nods. She kisses and sucks my neck and grind down into her harder and let out a moan. She pulls my shirt off and I do the same to hers and kiss her collar bone. I take her bra off and kiss my way down her breasts until I reach her nipple, which I gently suck into my mouth.

She arches her back and puts her hand on the back of my neck. I slowly circle my tongue over her nipple then switch breasts. As I kiss my way back up her body to her neck, she pulls my bra off and gently kneads my breasts. I moan into her neck and she thrusts her hips up into mine. I feel her pushing my underwear down and move my hips to help her then I sit back on my calves to pull her underwear off and kick mine on to the floor.

I open the condom and admire Quinn's body as I roll it on. I've never seen anything more perfect. I kiss her softly and position myself back in between her legs. She wraps her legs back around me and sucks my lip as I push the tip inside of her. She bites my lip as I push more and more inside her and moans softly once I'm completely in.

"Mmm." She moans and slowly rocks her hips back and forth. I slowly start to pump into her and moan as she kisses my neck.

"Fuck." I moan softly and thrust into her deeper.

"Faster." Quinn moans and I follow her direction. I thrust faster and circle my hips. Quinn drags her nails along my neck and grabs my ass.

"Fuck yeah." She moans and grip the bed to thrust into her harder. She moans louder and I thrust harder until the headboard starts to crash against the wall.

"Oh fuck San, don't stop." I thrust faster and she digs her nails into my shoulders.

"You like that?" I whisper in her ear while I bite her ear lobe.

"Yeah. You feel so good." She whispers back and I moan in her ear. She digs her nails into my ass and I reach my hand down and rub her clit. She circles her hips and squeezes her walls around me. Fuck she feels so fucking good.

"I'm close." Quinn whispers as she moans and breaths heavily in my ear. I slow my thrusts and rub her clit faster. Her breaths are coming quicker and her moans are higher. I feel her walls start to spasm around me and she scratches my lower back as she arches her back and orgasms. I follow soon after her moaning her name. I slowly pull out of her once she's come down from her orgasm and I move down and rest my head on her stomach.

"So how was that?" I ask. I draw patterns over her stomach and she threads her fingers through my hair.

"Good but since I haven't had sex in 40 years, I may not be the best judge." I bite her stomach and she jumps.

"Stop it!" She says with a chuckle.

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"I don't think so." She says and I shake my head. I roll off of her and lay next to her.

"So are we official now?" I ask and she nods her head and then goes to my nightstand.

"What are you doing?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"Getting ready for round two or are you too old and tired?" She says and I laugh.

"Yeah right." She moves in between my legs and pulls the condom off. I watch her as she grabs my dick and licks the cum off of it in long slow strokes.

"Shit." She looks up at me and smirks.

"Someone like that." She slowly licks around the head before taking it into her mouth.

"Mmm." I'm getting hard again. She slowly takes more in her mouth and licks around the shaft as she sucks.

"Fuck Q." I thrust up into her and she slowly deep throats me. I throw my head back and close my eyes. Fuck is she good at everything?

"Damn." Quinn slowly brings her head back up and takes me out of her mouth.

"Don't stop." I say and she shakes her head.

"I don't want you to cum before we start." She opens the condom, rolls it on the straddles my hips.

"I'm on top this time." She says as she pushes my cock inside her and slowly takes it all.

Quinn has a lot of stamina, like a lot and the rest of that day was basically spent in my room with the headboard hitting the wall. I'm not complaining but the rest of the house is. Kurt told us to keep it down, Emily just said it was gross and Tina said she'd be surprised if there isn't a hole in the wall. We kinda influenced Brittany so she and Rachel were going at it too. Only difference is that they're quieter, but I don't care, she's been teasing me for the longest and all the pent up sexual tension needed to be released and fuck I didn't expect it to be so good.

I'm glad we're finally together though, sex aside. The sex just makes me feel closer to her. I'm still afraid of losing her but I realized that it will still be better to have her and lose her than to not.


	11. Chapter 11

**Santana's P.O.V**

Well that was a great day...into the night...into this morning. The fact that Quinn can go that long, proves that she has to be my soulmate. I would probably still be in a sex coma right now if it weren't for this annoying tapping on my forehead. Ugh! Who the hell is touching me? I swat the hand and hear them yelp. I smile to myself in victory as I start to go back to sleep then I feel a pillow come into contact with my face. Hard.

"What the fuck?!" I shout as I sit up.

"Is that how you greet your favorite sister - in – law?" There's no way in hell...is that really...?

"Hanna?!"

"In the flesh." She says with a smirk and I can't help the grin that creeps its way onto my face. I hop from the bed then scoop Hanna into my arms and hug her tightly.

I honestly can say I love Hanna like a sister. Hanna and I have always just clicked and she's the best thing to ever happen to my sister. Emily met Hanna when Hanna was 17 in 1968. They became inseparable and when Emily figured out Hanna was her soul mate, she freaked out and I had to convince her to stop ignoring Hanna and tell her the truth. Hanna took the news better than expected. Originally, yes she freaked out but she came around really quickly. Later, Hanna wanted to be turned so that she could always be with Emily but Emily fought her on it for years because the transformation could kill her and she didn't want to take that chance.

After about 4 years, Emily was finally convinced to change her and Hanna has been one of us ever since. They are the happiest couple I've ever seen and I feel they would be soul mates even if they were human. Sadly though, they've had some issues since all this bullshit started. Hanna was pregnant…but the baby didn't make it. When Hanna was approached about joining S, and refused they tried to kill her. They caused her to lose the baby and that took a huge toll on Emily. We lost her for a while and there was a point where Hanna was going to leave because she couldn't handle the person Emily turned into but I think that's what got Emily to return to her old self. Emily realized she'd lose Hanna if she didn't change and she got her shit together. After that, they've been stronger than ever. Also, it ignited Emily to fight even harder to bring down S, they've taken too many Lopez lives for either of our liking.

"Ah!" Hanna yelps as I spin her around. She follows her yelp with a laugh and it causes me to chuckle.

"Why didn't you tell me you were on your way here?" I ask as I sit her down.

"I came to surprise Emily so the only person I told was Tina so someone could open the door." She says as we part.

"Where's –" I stop talking when I feel a pillow hit my back and hear the disgruntled moan from the other side of my bed. I look back to see only three of Quinn's fingers peaking from under the blanket.

"Well, someone's not a morning person." Hanna says, eliciting a groan from Quinn. I chuckle and shake my head. Quinn still won't move the cover from her face.

"She's always like that. Doesn't matter the time of day." Quinn uses the hand peaking from the blanket to give me the finger.

"Get up, I want you to meet someone."

"I'm not presentable." She says and I shake my head.

"Well, Hanna that's Quinn. Quinn this is Hanna." I turn back to Hanna.

"She's my soulmate." Hanna's eyes double in size and her jaw goes slack.

"You found your soulmate?!" Hanna asks excitedly. Oh god, she's jumping up and down now.

"Why didn't I know this? How long has this been going on? How'd you even meet her? When did – "

"Okay, stop. Too many questions. Just go find yours and we'll talk later." I say and Hanna rolls her eyes but nods.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later Quinn." Hanna says as she turns to leave. Quinn doesn't respond as Hanna leaves the room. I sit on the bed and look for a pair of pants to put on. Screw it. Everyone has seen me in my boxers. I hear a loud squeal coming from what sounds like the bathroom. I guess she found Emily. I leave my room and go down the steps. I see Tina at the door with some dark haired woman. The woman is bringing in suitcases so she must be with Hanna. Tina takes a bag from her then goes to put it away. As I descend the stairs, the dark haired woman comes back to the door with another suitcase. Hell, I'm in a good mood. I'll help.

"Need help?" I ask and she lifts her head to look at me. She looks familiar now…a little familiar anyway. Those big dark eyes, dimples, and cleft chin…Have I met her before?

"Yeah, thanks. You're Santana, right?" She says with a smile. I nod my head.

"Do I know you?" I ask.

"We've met. I'm Spencer, Hanna's friend. We went to a Halloween party together once. I remember because you filled out your Little Red Riding Hood costume very nicely." She says with a wink. I don't pay it any attention and take the suitcase from her.

"It's not really ringing a bell but you look kind of familiar." I move the suitcase and I hear her come inside and shut the door.

"It's okay, maybe you'll remember if I kissed you then you threw up on my shoes." I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. Kiss me? Kiss me? Kiss…Oh!

"I don't think you're that important of a memory to reenact anything." I hear Quinn say. I look to the bottom of the stair case and see Quinn standing there in a tank top and shorts…also looking very…Jealous? Spencer, who is standing to the side of the stair case and facing me, turns towards Quinn.

"Spencer! Hanna's witch friend right?" I say. Spencer turns back towards me and nods her head.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, its been forever." I say. Quinn moves from the stair case and walks towards me.

"It has. Emily was supposed to give me your number after that night so we could talk but I think she got busy." I nod my head.

"This is Quinn, my girlfriend." I say. Spencer looks at Quinn and gives her a tight-lipped smile. Quinn just continues to glare at her.

"Her soul mate actually." Quinn says. Spencer nods.

"Spencer Hastings." She says and Quinn turns to me.

"I'll go make your smoothie okay?" I nod and Quinn kisses me and grabs my ass before quickly walking away.

"Well that was…kinda gross San." Emily says as she and Hanna come downstairs.

"Shut it. I heard you guys practically fucking in the shower." Hanna shrugs.

"Where did Quinn go?" Hanna asks.

"Kitchen." Hanna makes her way to the kitchen.

"Well I should show Spencer to her room." Emily says and I shrug.

Emily went down the hall with Spencer following. I go into the kitchen with Hanna and Quinn then sit and watch their interaction. If there's anyone who's very protective of me, it's Hanna. I don't get it since I'm the big sister but whatever. Hanna has just always been that way. From what I can tell, they seem to be getting along, which I'm grateful for. I drink the smoothie Quinn made for me and Hanna leaves to find Emily. Quinn sits next to me with her breakfast and says…

"Why didn't you tell me about Hanna?"

"I did." I answer in slight confusion. I told her Emily was married.

"You didn't tell me she was really cool or hot." I chuckle.

"Yeah, she's both of those things."

"Who was that woman that came with her? Did you date her or something?" Quinn asks.

"No, drunken kiss. I remember Emily trying to set us up. Was never into her." I say. Quinn nods her head.

"Well it seems like she's into you and if she is, god as my witness, I will make her regret the day she laid eyes on you." Quinn says eerily calm. I stifle my chuckle and just nod my head.

"So that's going to be us one day." Quinn says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Together for centuries, after we defeat S anyway." I know we're not back on this thing again.

"How would that be possible Quinn? I'm not turning you." I tell her.

"Why not? I'm literally willing to give up my humanity to be with you." She says.

"That's the issue. I don't want you to give that up. Hell, it's a precious thing. Being a vampire isn't all sunshine and rainbows."

"When has it ever been?" She asks but I don't respond.

"Look, I know it's hard for you to come to terms with but I've thought about this for a while. Since I realized I had feelings for you. I knew you were special the day we met. I want you to at least think about it before just saying no." I sigh with a shake of my head and Quinn kisses my cheek.

I can't change Quinn. I would love to spend every day I have on this earth with her but I don't know if I want it at that cost. I want her to be able live her life as human because had she not met me, she would be doing just that. I want human kids, or at least as close to human as possible. I want Quinn to experience getting older because what if one day she hates me because she didn't get that opportunity. Also, I want Quinn to have the option of leaving me if need be. Vampires can't leave their soulmates but humans can leave if they choose too. I don't want Quinn to feel like she's stuck. I don't want Quinn to regret being with me when it's too late and she can't leave without killing us both. I don't know what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Santana's P.O.V.**

Alright the honeymoon is over. It's time to get our heads back in the game. We got a tip that things are progressing faster than planned with S and we need to act accordingly. I've called a team meeting to get everyone on the same page because it's time we start making moves. Emily is the last one to have a seat at the table in the dining room so now I can start the meeting.

"Okay, let's get started." I say as I glance at everyone's face from where I'm standing at the end of the table.

"As you all know, tonight is important. S is having a shipment of human prisoners delivered to their headquarters. After speaking with our closer allies, we've decided not to attack and capture but to follow." I tell them. I get a few confused looks from most of them but it's expected.

"That's the best option at this moment in time because we still don't know where S's main headquarters is actually located." Emily chimes in.

"Exactly." I agree.

"What about the humans?" Kurt asks.

"They'll be fine. With the amount of numbers we'll have we could take out the entire band of S's men before they could bat an eye." Quinn says from her seat next to me. Lately, she's been taking more of a leadership role within the team and no one has opposed it.

"If we're going to their headquarters, wouldn't there be more men? Wouldn't the best option be to allow them to take the humans?" Rachel asks. I nod my head.

"That is exactly our plan. We are going to infiltrate the headquarters to gather information so that when do attack, we'll be prepared." I explain.

"How are we going to follow them without getting caught?" Mike asks.

"From what we've gathered, they take frequent breaks and they're so arrogant they don't travel in pairs. We've already been set up with duplicate cars and there's six cars they're traveling in. We're going to take them out one by one. Now here's the part where Spencer comes in. I'm going to need you use your magic to make us resemble the vamps we take out; can you do that?" I ask Spencer.

"Yeah, of course. How long should it last?" She asks.

"Just long enough for us to make it to headquarters. Could be many hours." I say.

"I'll talk to Aria if I need any back up power." Spencer says and I nod my head. I don't know who the hell that is but I guess she's a witch too.

"When do we go? Are the wolves involved?" Brittany asks.

"They don't get here until tonight so that gives us an advantage. Puck and his pack are in but I'm not sure about any others. Santana?" Quinn says.

"To my knowledge there's just Puck. They'll follow from a far in case we need them for some reason." I say.

"They'll be three cars and three trucks. That's enough for our team plus Hanna and Emily's team. Any other questions?" I ask. The room is silent so I continue with assigning everyone their tasks and their partners.

After what happened last time, I refuse to have Quinn leave my side… at least for this. I just want to be careful. I think I'm just nervous for her. I can't let anything happen to her. I might be being over protective but I'd rather be safe than sorry.

 **Quinn's P.O.V.**

Since getting with Santana, time has flown. It's been an entire month and S was quiet the entire time. We don't know why but we've still had our guards up. This is the first activity in a month and I'm strangely excited to do this. I want to get back out into the battle field especially since my arm is fully healed. I can tell Santana is uneasy about it but she hasn't said anything. I think she understands that she can't stop me from going. I love that she's so protective but it's not necessary. I don't want her to go fight either because I don't want to see anything happen to her but I won't try to stop her because we're fighting for the right reasons.

I know Santana is dealing with me wanting to become a vampire too. I thought long and hard about this and I still think about it every day. If I get the opportunity to make it through this hellish world and live a semi normal life, I want to be able to spend it with Santana without having her to be sad that I've gotten sick, old and will die. I want us to live together in happiness for centuries and centuries to come and watch the world that we saved, rebuild itself and evolve. I want children that I never have to worry about dying. I know what I'm giving up with my humanity. Being a vampire has its pros but it also has its cons too and I'm very aware of that. I've replayed this in my mind a lot and I've come to terms with it. This is what I want. I'm going to give Santana her time to think it through but she won't change my mind about it.

"Ready for tonight?" I ask Santana as I sit on her bed. I still have my room but I'm never there. Santana just walked in the door. It's about 3 o'clock and I can tell Santana hasn't been too enthusiastic about our next mission. Santana walks over to her window and looks out of it before answering.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She says quietly. She's in her head. She's thinking about something else.

"What's on your mind?" I ask. Santana shakes her head. Typical.

"We're not doing this. Not today. What's the issue Santana?" I ask and she sighs.

"You know what my issue is." She says and she's right. I know.

"You know I'll be fine. Hell, you're my partner and if everything goes to plan I'll definitely be fine." I tell her with confidence.

"I know, I'm just frustrated." I stand from the bed and walk towards her. I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Don't be." She shakes her head.

"I just want this to be over. I want to live a regular life again." Santana sighs then laughs humorlessly.

"You know it's funny…Humans told scary stories of vampires, werewolves and things they never thought were real. Never thought we'd have fake stories too." Huh? What is she talking about?

"Explain." I say. Santana turns her head towards me and says.

"Don't laugh but there's this story I was told as a kid. Its told a lot of different ways but has the same meaning." She turns back to the window.

"It's about a person, Elijah. He is either a wolf, vampire or something in between depending on who told the story. Elijah, in my version, was the strongest vampire known throughout the community but he didn't know it. He lived amongst the humans never knowing he was different because they had raised him. In this world though, no creature hid in the shadows. Everyone was free…but one day something like what's going on now had happened." She says.

"An evil person, named Thaddeus tried to take over the entire world so Elijah joined the efforts to fight and he lead humans, wolves, witches and vampires into a war with Thaddeus and they fought to the death where Elijah dies but he's comes back to life as a huge super badass vamp that kicks Thaddeus's ass and saves the world." She finishes.

"Hell, sounds like we need an Elijah right about now." I say jokingly. Santana nods her head.

"After this happened, I hoped it wasn't just a story. I got to the point where I'd take anything if all of this would just end. But it's just a story and the only way this is going to stop is if we stop it." I hug Santana tight and she turns around in my arms.

"I know you'll be okay. I have faith in you but that doesn't mean I'll let you out of my sight. I love you." She says and I smile.

"I love you too." I tell her then lightly peck her lips.

Santana and I spent our time talking strategies, going over fighting techniques, and cleaning our guns. After that everyone gathered to eat then prepare for our mission. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous but that won't stop me.

Santana, Rachel, Mike, Blaine, and Spencer are in our car. Everyone else is divided into the remaining cars. Puck and his pack are already following the guards as they make their way into town. We're sitting near the only road they can use in this part of town. It's not really possible for them to go another way.

"I hear them." Mike says from his seat in the back.

"How far away?" I ask.

"Two miles." He says. Santana starts her car and lets the others know using her headset.

Soon there's a Huge semi-truck with two black trucks escorting it in the front and 4 cars following from the back. Since we have three witches, they have more than enough power to disguise our cars for as long as needed. We follow them for about an hour before they make their first stop. They're headed south so it may take a while for us to reach our destination. We started very far north. Some of Hanna's team takes out the first car and Emily's gets the second while they're at the first stop. It was simple enough.

Another hour later we're making our next stop. Santana and I are supposed to take one car while the rest of Hanna's team takes the other. The second stop is an old gas station like the first. I'm surprised so many of these stations still function. The station has two sides with a small building in the middle of it. The two trucks and the cars we took over, go to the left of the building. The two cars we need go the right and the semi-truck is off to the side of the building where they have a pump for gas.

We ditch our cars close enough but not too close to the station, on the other side of the street. Everyone gets out and we follow Santana as we approach them. The vamps in our target cars are facing away from us as they stand outside to fill up. Santana takes out the one closest to her and I go behind the other one and quickly stake him in the heart. Everyone else gets in their cars and Spencer uses her spell to disguise us. Santana and I finish filling up the cars and as we go to get in, we hear a voice.

"Turner! What the hell?! Are you Deaf?" One says as he walks towards me. He's dressed in the signature red suit, like the rest of them. He is wearing a red rose though. I've never seen that.

"Didn't hear you." I feel my blood start to pump harder as he gets closer. He might be able to smell that I'm human. I can't let him get to close.

"What did you need?" I ask as I begin to step back.

"It's your turn to feed the food and see if they have to use the bathroom or something." He tosses some keys to me, says something about my trunk and walks to the other side. I get the car keys to open the trunk and I open it to see ready to eat meals like the ones people in war would take with them. I grab a few and make my way to the truck. I take the lock off the back doors and what I see instantly makes me want to cry, scream and vomit. There has to be at least 150 to 200 people in this truck. They look like they haven't seen daylight, had a decent meal or bathed in weeks. The smell is beyond words and the terrified looks on their faces ignites such a fire in my heart I can barely bear it. How could they do this to people?

There are people of all ages, young, old, middle aged. People of different ethnicities and I choke back a sob as I step into the truck. I can't handle this…I can't do this…They have to be freed…I –

"Q." I hear from behind me and I see Santana standing there. Santana has the softest eyes I've ever seen her have right now and it is taking everything I have not to burst into tears.

"I got it okay?" She says then kisses my cheek. I nod my head and exit the truck.

 **Santana's P.O.V.**

Damn it…. I didn't want Quinn to have to see that. As fucked up as it sounds, I'm use to seeing this shit. I've gotten immune but Q… this is her first time. The first time I saw it… I threw up and almost got killed. It's a hard sight to see. I take three trips with them to the bathroom and give them the food that is provided. One little girl just keeps catching my eye. She reminds me of Quinn. The little girl can't be any older than 12 but her face… it's the same way Quinn looked when I saved her that night.

"Hey you." I say to the little girl staring at me with her green eyes. She's near the front of the truck so I don't have to yell to get her attention. The little girl is so scared that she debates moving but ultimately, she stands and walks towards me. I move closer to the doors so that the others can't really hear what I'm going to say.

"Do you have to use the bathroom?" I ask. She shyly shakes her head and keeps her nose pointed to the floor.

"Are you hungry?" I ask and she shakes her head again.

"Are your parents here?" I ask. Once again, another head shake.

"I don't know where they are." She says so low I could barely hear it.

"Well… how about I promise to help you find them once I get you out of here? What's your name?" I ask softly. The little girl then raises her head.

"Beth." She says and I nod my head.

"Well I'm Santana. I don't normally look like this. I'll show you later okay? Right now I need you to help me help you. Can you do that?" I ask. Beth nods and plays with her fingers. I take the ear piece I have and give it to her.

"I want you to have this in your ear and you're going to hear my voice okay? I'm going to tell you to have everyone run to one side of the truck at certain time okay?" Beth takes the piece from my hand and puts it in her ear.

"Good. Now I have to go. If you want to talk… you can just use it. I'll be listening." Beth turns to leave but I stop her.

"Wait." I say. I then dig in my pocket and pull out a snack bar I had tucked away for later. It's pretty much filled with sugar so she'll probably like it.

"Here." I say as I hand it to her.

"I know you want something with flavor." Beth cracks a small smile and walks back to her spot.

I get out of the truck and lock it back up. I'll be keeping these keys from now on. I get back to the car and sit in the driver's side. Quinn looks like she's doing better but she still looks so hurt.

"We're going to help them Q." I tell her and she nods her head. I give her a hug and start the car as everyone begins to leave the gas station.

"Someone give me a headset. There's been a change of plan."


	13. Chapter 13

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

If I didn't love Santana before, I definitely love her now. I have to admit her leadership skills are just so sexy. This change of plan is more my style. We're currently in the new plan and have had no hiccups. We took out the trucks as planned but I made sure to get information on how far we were from headquarters and the truck driver specifically said 25 miles left. As of right now, we've killed 15 of the troops and it's time to finish up. I look forward and see the next step of the plan taking place. The back of the semi-truck is rocking back and forth, hard. I see the brake lights of the truck come on and we all begin to slow to a stop.

The vamp driving the truck violently gets out and so do we. We corner him with our guys before he's even close to the end of the truck.

"Son of a bitch… "He whispers to himself.

"Well…we can go about this a few ways." Emily says from the left of him. He laughs humorlessly and turns to come face to face with the barrel of her gun.

"What? I tell you what you want and I live? I'm dead either way, go ahead and shoot."

"Sure you have nothing to offer?" Santana asks and he snorts. Fuck this. I make my way to stand in front of him, put the barrel of my gun to his chest and only utter one word.

"Move." The team understood the message and moved to the side of him. I then pull the trigger and watch his body drop.

"Check him." Hanna says.

"Mike. I want you to drive them back to town. Get them all set up and keep Beth close. As for the rest of you, you can go back to town. Spencer, Hanna and Em, I want you guys to stay with me and find the headquarters. Let Puck know his pack can leave too." Santana says as she goes to the back of the truck. I follow behind and watch as she opens the door.

 **Santana's P.O.V.**

That went better than expected. I was afraid with the amount of people in the truck that it might tip over. We wouldn't have had an issue if it did but I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I unlock the doors to the back of the truck and I open it to see…less apprehensive faces. I step inside the truck and say.

"I'm Santana. Sorry about all the shit you guys have been put through but you're safe now. I'm going to have a friend of mine drive you guys back to a safe community where you can re-establish yourselves. If anyone is opposed to that, you guys can leave now or not take the offered help." No one says anything so I continue.

"It'll be a few hours but if you have any issues or questions just knock on a wall and my friend will be happy to help."

"Are you just lying to us?" I hear a man ask in the back of the truck.

"Trust me, we're only here to help. We could have let them keep you if we wanted to see you hurt." Quinn chimes in.

"What she said. Now where's Beth?" I ask. The people begin to look around until a little blonde girl starts to make her way towards me. Beth gives me a smile and I smirk at her.

"You're just a little badass in training, aren't you?" I say and Beth laughs.

"Great job kid. Now I'm going to follow up on my promise." We high five and I begin to turn and walk towards the doors of the truck, urging Beth and Quinn to follow me. They do so and after we all exit the truck I explain to everyone I'm going to lock the doors again and they'll be on their way to town.

"Now, I want you to meet someone." I say as I gesture towards Quinn.

"This is Quinn. Quinn, this is Beth. The key to our success today." Quinn smiles at her and reaches her hand out to shake Beth's. Beth takes the offered hand and they exchange hellos. I walk Beth to the passenger side of the truck and help her in. After she's all settled I tell Mike to head out. Quinn and I walk towards Em, Hanna and Spencer where they are outside of one of the trucks.

"So what now boss?" Hanna asks me.

"We're continuing our mission. We're going to find S's headquarters and then we can leave."

"Sounds good. Let's go." Emily says as she gets into the driver's seat. Everyone else gets in and Emily starts to drive.

We're there within a blink of an eye and its obviously, the right place because it's a huge mansion and when I say huge I mean, think of the biggest mansion you can and double it. There's also a huge S on the front of it. There's a long winding driveway before you get to the mansion and the yard looks about as long as a football field. From the outside, it looks like there's about 10 guards in the front and five on the sides.

"Should we try to get in there?" Spencer asks.

"Not now. They'll want to know where the truck is." Quinn says.

"We won't find anything out from here." Spencer says.

"We don't need to go inside." I say.

"There's cameras damn near everywhere. We can get a look inside from my living room." Spencer looks confused.

"We're going to hack them?" She asks and I nod.

"Oh yeah. Let's get the hell out of here Em." I say.

Within a few hours, we're back home and I'm already speaking to wheels. He's already working on it and says he should have eyes inside by tomorrow. Everyone from the truck has been placed in safe areas and I brought Beth to stay with us. I told her I'd help her find her parents and I can't do that without her so, here we are.

I don't know what it is about this kid…I couldn't just leave her. It's so weird, I don't even like kids. Beth…she just reminds me too much of Quinn, I could have sworn they even have the same scent. Once Beth was cleaned up, I realized she favors Quinn slightly. Same lips and eyes. Hm…

Well I tried to help this kid but she's not really interested in talking today. I can't blame her. I don't think I'd be chatty Kathy after almost being eaten or whatever they wanted her for. Plus, who knows how long she was traveling in that truck. I have to admit, everyone in the house tried their best to make her comfortable, though she's still not the most sociable. I set her up in a room just down the hall from mine and left her to herself. I go lie on my bed and Quinn comes in some time after.

"Today was exhausting." Quinn says as she strips out of her clothing.

"Are you okay?" I ask her and she shrugs as she walks over to the bed. She gets in and cuddles into my side with her head resting on my shoulder.

"I just wasn't prepared to see something like that." She says.

"I get it. The first time I saw that…it makes you feel so many things at once it's like your stuck. Frozen in your head. I don't want to say you get use to it but…" Quinn sighs and snuggles closer to me.

"I don't want that to happen. I don't want to be accustomed to that. I want this shit to end." She says.

"We're almost there, hell all we need is a little time to gather everyone here and then we can end everything." I tell her.

"I know. I want to kill S." I can't help the chuckle that escapes my body.

"What?" Quinn asks. I shake my head.

"Just didn't expect it. I don't care who kills the bastard, just do it. But make it painful and slow." I feel Quinn nod against me.

"So, what are we going to do with Beth?" She asks. I sigh deeply and shake my head.

"I have no idea. We both know there's a 0.001 percent chance her parents aren't already dead." I tell her.

"I know. The only way we can really help her is to let her stay here." I nod.

"We can still try to find her parents and see how it goes. I'm not good with kids sooo…if she stays here, she's your responsibility. I don't know how to handle that." Quinn chuckles.

"You don't want to handle it. You have the tools too plus she only likes you anyway. She wouldn't leave a 4-foot radius from you while she's been here."

"That's because I earned her trust to use her. Trust me, she'll latch onto someone else later. Probably you."

"We'll see." Quinn says. I don't respond and we sit in silence until I hear that familiar soft snore from Quinn's side of the bed. I close my eyes and mentally prepare myself for the next day.

 **Quinn's P.O.V.**

I drunk way too much water today. I was trying to hold it in but my bladder had other ideas. Once I get up from the bed, I look at the time to see I've only been sleep two hours. I slip from Santana's arms and quickly dress and leave the room to go to the bathroom. After I finish, I cut the light out and walk back to my room but before I enter I hear, whimpering coming from the room Beth is in. I internally sigh because my heart aches for this little girl. I was her not to long ago. I was in this crazy world defenseless, lost and alone, just like her. I walk down the hall to her room and lightly knock on the door. Beth doesn't respond but her whimpering stops.

"Beth?" I call out softly as I turn the doorknob.

I begin to slowly open the door and I still get no response so I peak my head in the door. I see a mound of covers off to the corner of the bed. I'm not sure if I should try to talk to her or if I should just leave her alone…I bring my head back from around the door and begin to close the door when I hear a sniffle. I can't just go back to sleep without seeing if she's okay. I walk into the room this time and flick on the light.

"Beth?" I call out as I walk over to her. She peaks her head up from out of the cover and I sit on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" I ask and her eyes begin to slightly tear up. Beth looks down at the bed and softly says

"I want to go home…I want my mom…" I literally feel my heart break from the emotion in her small voice. I move closer to her feet and place a hand on her leg.

"I know how you feel. I know this is scary and new and to be honest, complete bullshit that you have to go through this but I guarantee that things will get better." Beth sits up and wipes her eyes.

"I know my parents are…" Beth trails off and shakes her head.

"We're going to do all we can to find them." I tell her and she looks up at me. This feeling I have is passed Déjà vu, it's like I'm looking at myself go through these emotions. It's freaky.

"You don't have to be nice to me." She says and I frown in confusion.

"I know all of you are being nice because I was stuck in the truck but you can let me go. I can take care of myself." She says.

"How old are you Beth?" I ask.

"I'm almost 13." I nod my head.

"When I was your age I could barely ride my bike around the block without getting lost. We're not letting you go anywhere. And trust me, no one is being nice because of what happened to you. We're just nice, except Santana." I say and Beth cracks a smile.

"If that's her not being nice, I'd hate to see her be mean."

"Oh, she can be mean, trust me. You just have something over her apparently. But Beth, we're all here to help and I mean that. We won't leave you out on your own." Beth nods her head.

"Feel any better?" I ask and Beth shrugs.

"Kinda." She says.

"Well, try to get some sleep okay?" Beth sighs.

"I can try." Hm…

"Well, I was thinking of eating some ice cream tonight. I'd been saving it for later but, why not?" Beth raises one eyebrow.

"What kind?" She asks.

"Cookie dough. The best kind."

"That's my favorite!" She says and for the first time since meeting her, I can tell she's feeling happiness even if it's for this brief moment.

"Mine too. Let's go, but be quiet. We don't want anyone else waking up trying to get in on our ice cream. Beth chuckles and gets out of the bed. We both make our way downstairs and to the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

After Beth's first day with us, we've become almost inseparable. We sat and talked while we ate our ice cream then played games and painted each other's toenails before passing out on the living room couch. Santana, Beth and I have all gotten closer over the last month. Beth isn't an average 13 year old, her birthday was a week and a half ago but that's another thing, anyway she's aware of what's going on and she wants to participate. It wasn't something any of us wanted for her but we could stop her. Beth wanted to learn to fight so we taught her. Beth wanted to learn potions so Spencer taught her. Beth wanted to hang out with Puck's wolves so we let her. We did that so she could be around kids her age too. Puck's pack has a few kids in it so I thought it would be good for Beth. We still haven't found her parents but we're still looking.

After the truck incidence, S has been silent. Eerily silent again so we're sure something is being planned. Though it won't matter much, we're only weeks away from executing our own plan to end this for once and all. The only reason its taking so long is because we're waiting on 3 more groups to get here. They want to construct a plan once every leader from every area is here. The last 3 have been having a few hiccups and have had to stop travelling at some point for days. I'm just hoping that this waiting isn't going to give S room to do something more fucked up then before.

"Going for a run!" Beth shouts as she runs out of the front door. Santana quickly appears at the door and I watch from my seat on the couch.

"Do you know what time it is? It'll be dark soon." She says.

"I'm going with Joshua and I can defend myself San." Beth says.

"You think your guard dog is supposed to give me comfort? And we don't know how you can handle yourself in a real situation because one hasn't happened."

"Quinn!" Beth shouts and I roll my eyes. This kind of situation happens at least once a week. I get up and walk to the door, peaking my head out over Santana's shoulder.

"Tell Santana I'll be fine, please. Also if she keeps worrying all the time, she'll die sooner." Beth says with a roll of her eyes. I didn't know teenagers automatically gained an attitude within days of becoming one.

"And if you keep running around here like everything isn't out to kill you, you'll die sooner too." Santana says and I roll my eyes.

"Do we always have to do this?" I say and look at Joshua who is just smiling and shaking his head. He's 14 and has to be the sweetest kid imaginable.

"Santana, Beth will be fine. I'm sure of it. Just breathe okay? It's not like she's alone. Let her live." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Beth, you have all of two hours. We have training to do later." Beth nods her head and smirks.

"Bye Sanny. Come on Joshua." She says as she turns to walk away.

"Don't go far!" Santana says as they walk away.

"Fine." Beth says and Santana and I go back into the house.

Santana has pretty much been over protective of Beth since she's been here. Yeah she hasn't been here long, but like I said, we all got really close. I know Santana's heart is in the right place but sometimes it's just a bit too much.

"If something happens to her, I'll kill him." She says and I roll my eyes.

"She's a kid. He's a kid and you think it's okay for them to be out there at night? Beth is human. She's prey."

"Who can handle herself. Do you feel like that whenever I'm out by myself?" I ask.

"Yes! There's only so much you can do against all these creatures!" She says.

"Thanks for the confidence in us. She'll be fine, sit down and shut up." I tell her as I sit back on the couch. Santana walks past me while flipping me the bird. I can't help but chuckle and get back to what I was doing before.

 **Santana's P.O.V.**

I'm 1,000 percent sure Beth is some descendant of Quinn's family. There's no other explanation as to why I'm so protective over her. I'm not sure if I can track it or prove it without tasting their blood but I know what I'm talking about. I love that Quinn just thinks she should have all the freedom in the world but what did I expect? Quinn wanted all the freedom because she thinks its okay to just do whatever she wants…I mean it is, but just not at night. Okay, she still can do what she wants at night but I'd prefer she didn't.

Anyway, I have other things I have to be worried about. Waiting on the other team members just isn't going to cut it for me. I can't let any more time be wasted so I'm going to let everyone know, we're doing this without them. I know this system is supposed to be like a democracy and shit but fuck that. I'm highest ranking over everyone because I enforced this system, well Emily helped too but she's my sister, I can get her on board. With eyes inside the headquarters, it's easy to formulate a plan to infiltrate it. Not to kill S though. I'm not sure if S knows were in the camera system or not but we haven't seen them yet. It's like S is one step ahead of us, but I'll change that soon enough.

"You must be contemplating taking over the world." I hear Spencer say and I raise my head to look at her. She's on her way to the refrigerator. I shake my head as she opens the refrigerator door.

"I'm just thinking." I tell her.

"What about?" She asks as she pulls out a bottle of water and closes the refrigerator door.

"Nothing important." I say.

"Lying isn't the best way to maintain a friendship." She says causing me to chuckle.

If I were to be friends with her, Quinn would kill me then somehow bring me back to life to kill me again and then kill her. Quinn is the definition of the jealous type and has already established my limits with Spencer. Spencer hasn't really done anything too flirty lately but she has her moments. I haven't told Quinn about these moments just to keep the peace but I'm really hoping they've ended…more so for her sake.

"What's funny?" She asks and I shake my head.

"To answer your original question, I'm figuring out a plan to attack S earlier."

"I thought we were waiting?" Spencer says as she takes a sip of her water.

"I can't wait any longer. I'll talk to Em about it today and make the announcement tomorrow. We can't keep wasting time." Spencer nods.

"I agree. The longer we wait, the worse it gets. Anything you want me to do specifically? I'll do whatever you want." Something…Something about the end of that sentence, didn't seem friendly.

"I…uh right now, I just need you to be prepared. Spells, potions and shit." Spencer nods.

"My pleasure." She winks at me and takes another sip of her water.

"So how are things with Quinn?" She asks. I think it's time I leave before this turns bad.

"We're doing well, like always." I say and Spencer nods.

"Well I've gotta go talk to Em." I walk out of the kitchen and past Q. I don't know where I'm going exactly but anywhere away from her seems good.

 **Quinn's P.O.V.**

Okay, I'm starting to get a little worried. Beth hasn't been back and I told her to be here an hour ago. Where the hell is she? I called Puck and he hasn't heard from Joshua. They're not doing anything, right? Like a 13 year old doesn't know anything about sex yet, right? No she wouldn't be doing that. Nothing happened to them though, right? Beth listens, I know she couldn't have went far. Santana isn't here and I haven't told her yet because why get her upset over nothing right? Right.

"You're going to burn a hole in the carpet." Tina says from her seat on the couch. I've been pacing around the living room for the last 20 minutes. I have to keep calm. Beth could've just lost track of time.

"I can't stop." I tell her.

"Relax, she's probably fine and you're panicking for no reason." Tina says and I try to take a calming breath but it doesn't work.

"Something just doesn't feel right Tina. Something isn't right." I told her I'd keep her safe. I told her I'd help her. I'm supposed to protect her. Why did I let her leave? I should have listened to Santana. Damn it!

"Don't wolves use telepathy? Just have Puck us-" Tina is interrupted but Joshua bursting through the door speaking frantically.

"They took her! They took her!" He shouts while running over to me.

"Who took her?! What happened?!" I ask.

"Some witches! They knocked me out and when I woke up she was gone!" Fuck!

"Tina – "

"Already on it!" Tina says as she sprints up the stairs.

"Can you find her scent?" I ask and Joshua nods frantically.

"It's my fault. I found a new field and wanted to show her." He says.

"That doesn't matter. Go get a piece of her clothes for a fresh scent." Joshua nods and runs upstairs. I run to get ready and as soon as I get back downstairs, I see Santana has Joshua pinned against a wall, yelling at him in Spanish. Brittany quickly breaks it up before I can get to them.

"We don't have time for this!" I tell Santana and she seems to calm down.

"Joshua go outside." I tell him and he hurries outside.

"Are you ready?" I ask and Santana nods her head.

"Everyone's outside in their cars. Let's go." Santana says as she moves towards the door.

I follow and we both get into her car. We follow Joshua who is on foot and after about 30 minutes we get to the field they were in before they took Beth. Joshua keeps following the scent to an area of woods. We're now on foot and following until we reach a cottage. Everyone prepares themselves and Mike throws a rock through the window to get their attention. The previously lit cottage is now pitch black. There's no noise and we all watch patiently.

There's a burst of light and in the air above the cottage are 3 witches levitating. The one on the far left is holding Beth by her collar while Beth screams at the top her lungs and flails her legs.

"Beth! Stop fighting!" I yell. I don't want the witch to drop her. Beth listens to me and relaxes her body.

"We have a message!" The witch in the middle says.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Santana yells.

"S says the games end here. You are going to come to her headquarters before dusk tomorrow or there will be a price to pay!" Santana growls and before I know it she and Emily are on the roof of the Cottage.

"Give me the girl!" Santana says and all the witches chuckle.

"But she's the prize silly girl." The witches say in unison and they begin to fly away. Emily and Santana begin to chase them while Rachel and I shoot at them. We don't shoot more than one shot a piece as a way to not accidentally injure San, Em or Beth. Beth fights and screams in the arms of the witch and gets the witch to drop her. As she comes down Spencer quickly uses magic to lower her quickly but safely, but right before she touches the ground, the same witch comes back and sweeps her up. Joshua tries to stop the witch from taking her but he isn't quick enough. Rachel and I can't get a clear shot and before we know it the witches and Beth are gone.

"Fuck!" Santana yells as she walks past me. That's precisely what I was thinking.

"Let's go. I want every leader of every fucking team in the meeting spot in 20 minutes!" Santana says sternly.

S wants a war, that's what she's going to get.


	15. Chapter 15

**Santana's P.O.V.**

I'm surprised at this stunt S just pulled. Honestly, I did not see this coming. But just because I didn't see it coming, doesn't mean I'm not prepared. This is the day I've been waiting for. This is the day all of this ends because I'm not stopping until that bastard is dead. I want to watch her eyes roll to the back of her head while I choke the life out of her. Either that or I will die trying, but if I die I'll make sure Quinn and Beth are safe before.

All day, everyone has been preparing. We might lose a lot of people today but we can't back down. This is what we've been working towards. This is why were even together. It's the reason we even fight. I'm sick and tired of trying to save the world. It's time to do it and spend the rest of my time enjoying my life with my soulmate.

As much as I'm ready to do this, I'm also terrified. What if I don't make it? What if Quinn doesn't? How do we even move on if we do win? How do we prevent this from happening again? We can't kill everyone who works with S. I'm freaking myself out. I have to be a warrior right now, I can think of everything else later.

"Alright! Listen up!" I say to the group of warriors who stand before me. We are two miles from S headquarters which is where I wanted everyone to meet. As I stand on top of Mike's truck and look out at all the faces in front of me, I feel a sense of pride. I know we are going into battle but I'm proud of how we've all come together for this one moment…to kick some ass.

"The time is here and we all may not make it out alive so I hope you've said your goodbyes! We are here to conquer or we will die trying!" Some cheering starts to erupt.

"No matter what, you will go down in history as bad ass fucking heroes because on this day you gave your blood, sweat, tears and maybe your lives! We are fucking warriors so let's kill us some fucking soldiers!" I hear the cheering grow as I climb down from the truck and everyone returns to their vehicles or other means of transportation and we're off.

I can't explain how I feel right now. I feel like my entire body is tingling but I don't feel like I'm in my body. It's weird…it's anger, sadness, anxiousness, and a mix of a whole lot of other emotions all put together inside of me. I'm terrified of what the result of this could be but I can't run. I won't run. There's no other option but to stay and fight. I fight for my father, my niece or nephew that never got the chance to take their first breath, my sister that I almost lost, my soulmate who never asked to be thrown into this shit, all my friends and myself. I fight for myself because S has taken so much from me.

I make the call to Wheels to cut the cameras and override the security system as we approach the gates of the house. I look over to Quinn who hasn't said a word the entire ride and take a deep breath. I can't lose her and I'll do everything in my power to ensure that I don't. I take her hand and look over into her eyes silently praying this isn't the last time I'll see them.

"You ready?" She asks and I nod my head.

"This is it." Now it's her turn to nod. She lets go of my hand to grab her gun as we pull into the driveway. We aren't the first to arrive so the fight has already begun. I put the car in park and turn to her.

"Watch your back and always be strategic." I tell her and Quinn shakes her head.

"I know San. You be careful. When this is over I expect to see you back here." I nod my head. Quinn cups both my cheeks in her hands and presses our foreheads against each other.

"I love you." I feel her breath softly hitting my face as she whispers to me.

"I love you too." I respond and soon after I feel her press her soft lips against mine. I don't want to dwell on the negative possibilities of today but I can't help but cherish this feeling right now because…I feel the sting of tears building up in my eyes so I pull back from the kiss. I feel a tear drop on my cheek but it isn't from my eyes. Quinn's eyes are over flowing but before I can reach out to wipe her tears, she grabs her gun and shoots out of the car. I follow her lead and exit the car.

There's already so much carnage. I see so many dead people littering the grass before we get to the door. Quinn and I quickly rush inside the house and the result is even worse. The inside is more of a…castle then a house. I couldn't explain this if I tried. We move through the people fighting and dead bodies and make our way upstairs. Quinn is in front of me and as we approach the first staircase, I notice a troop coming towards us and Quinn quickly shoots him in the heart. We proceed up the first case and we reach a platform. We can now go either left or right. Quinn chooses left so I follow but as I go to take another step I feel arms wrap around my neck and briefly lift me into the air. Their grip is so tight I can't speak and Quinn doesn't look back as she moves through the house.

My feet are lifted into the air so I grab the knife from my boot and push it into their forearm. I feel myself instantly drop and as I gasp for air I see the troop that grabbed me. She's charging towards me and I kick her in the chest as I hop to my feet. I send her into the railing of the stairs. I quickly rush towards her and bury my hand into her chest. I feel her rib cage crumble under my fingers as I push forward to grip her heart. Once I feel it in my grip, I squeeze until it pops like a water balloon. I pull my hand out of her chest and I look up to see another troop swinging an axe at my head. I move back just in time hop onto the railing, then to wall and grab the axe from the troop as I flip over him. He turns around towards me just as I swing and come in contact with his neck.

FUCK! I look up and down the hall because I can either go left or right again, and I have no idea where Quinn is. Damn it! I go to the right and run down the hall and to my right is another stair case. Great, here comes another one.

 **Quinn's P.O.V.**

I don't feel like I'm controlling my body. I'm terrified but I'm determine to get to Beth. This house is even bigger on the inside than the outside. I go down the hall to the left when I get to the second floor and I run into Kurt who is in the air tossing and turning with one of S's troops. I aim my gun at the troop and pull the trigger as soon as I see Kurt move far enough away. I feel my breath being knocked from my body and my back hitting the floor. I look up to see a troop on top of me and I refuse to be in this situation again. I grab his collar and kick as hard as I can so I can flip him over and I succeed. He lands on his back and I quickly stab him in the heart. As I stand I look around for Santana…but she isn't here. Damn it… I hope she's okay. I need to find her but Beth…I really hope they're both okay.

I continue down the hall then turn left again, there's a huge door that's wide open that leads to a huge garden filled with blood stained flowers and bodies. It's one of the most gruesome sights I've seen. This garden…this battlefield has to be acres and acres long. I scan the area trying to see if I spot Beth anywhere and breathe a sigh of relief when none of the bodies match her face or build. But where the hell is Beth? Where the hell is Santana? I hate myself for losing both of them. I don't know if I should walk into the mess or check the house.

"Quinn! MOVE!" I hear from behind me. I turn my head to see Emily running towards me. Before I know it, I'm being tackled to the ground and gunshots ring in my ear. I hit my head hard on the concrete step pretty hard so my ears are ringing from more than the gunshot. It's hard to keep my eyes open but I have to get up. I see Emily shooting someone in the head and I think I see Hanna standing behind her but I can't tell…my vision is blurry.

"Quinn. Are you okay?" I hear. I turn my head to the left to see Hanna kneeling next to me.

"I…uh…yeah. Just hit my head pretty hard." Hanna holds her hand out and I take it. She helps me to my feet and I rub my head. Fuck, I think I'm bleeding.

"You're bleeding." Emily says as she approaches up.

"Stay with us. Where's Santana?" Hanna says as she leads us behind a pillar to take cover. We all gather close and get down on the ground.

"I don't know. I lost her back in the house." I tell them.

"Are you sure you're okay? Emily says and I nod my head. My vision is clearing up.

"We have to keep moving." Emily says. I stand to my feet and grip my gun. She's right. I have to find Beth and Santana.

"Let's go." I say as they stand.

"Slow down soldier. We have a plan we haven't filled you in on yet." Hanna says.

"S is at the other end of the field and she has Beth. Beth is hanging with the witches that took her. We've been trying to get back there but the troops guarding her are fucking intense." Hanna continues.

"We're going to go around all this mess and straight to the source." Emily says. I look over to the part of land that's covered in trees. No way we can make it there.

"That has to be two if not three miles away. We'll never make it over there." I tell them.

"Are you forgetting we're vampires? We can get there is 3.2 seconds." Emily says. I did actually forget for a second.

"I though you could only jump high?"

"I can run too. Get on my back." She says and I do what she says.

"Ready?" She says. I nod my head and we're off. Before I know it, we're dodging through trees and making our way up the field. This was a good idea. We keep running and I see a figure in the distance.

"We've got company." Hanna says from the right side of us. I pull my gun out and lift up enough to aim.

"Try to keep steady Em!" I say as I take aim. I aim, exhale and pull the trigger. Down goes the target.

"Nice one Q!" Hanna says and I grab on to Emily once more. We've got to get to S with no interruptions. Soon we're making our way out of the trees and coming to a halt. Now I see why these troops were harder to get past. They're fucking huge…I don't even know what they are…They look like werewolves on steroids times 10. I am not prepared for this.

"Holy shit." Emily says causing me to look over to her in shock.

"What?" She says.

"Never really heard you curse. Sorry." We stopped right where the trees end so we're only somewhat out in the open. Those monsters are destroying our people without effort. Flicking them across the field, picking them up and eating them, stepping on them. I feel like we're ants compared to them.

"Starved wolves?" Hanna asks and Emily shakes her head.

"They were genetically altered. No other explanation." I grab a tree to keep my balance as one of them steps on another one of our people. The impact of their foot on the ground feels like an earthquake.

"How do we approach this? There's 3 of them." I say. I can see Beth in the distance behind the monsters. She's being tossed from witch to witch like she's a ball.

"Hanna and I will handle these…things. We're going to create enough of a diversion that you can go back and get Beth."

"Be careful." I tell them. They nod and Emily says.

"You too. I expect to still have a sister in law by the end of this." She cracks a smile at me and I shake my head, hiding the smile creeping on my face.

"Let's do this." Hanna says. She kisses Emily and then they take off for the monsters. They both begin to run as fast as they can around the monster's feet while other people are shooting and climbing up their bodies to take them down. I start to run, staying alongside the trees to avoid any other troops. I run past a few of my people who need help so I stab one troop in the heart as I run past and round house kick another in the head as I keep moving. I finally get back to the witches and since they're just playing with Beth, they don't see me. I take two quick shots to the witches who don't have Beth. I hit one in the head and her body falls, the other is only hit in the leg.

"Quinn!" Beth screams. The witch holding her has dropped her from the air. Fuck! The only thing I can do is cushion her fall. I run as fast as I can to her and she comes down on top of me hard. My fucking ribs are on fire. I scream out in pain as Beth rolls from on top of me.

"Quinn?! Are you okay?!" I have to have an actual concussion now. Beth fell on top of my back which caused me to fall flat on the ground. I hit my head again but I don't know why my ribs burn do much.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" I ask as I turn on my back.

"I think I broke my arm." She says. I open my eyes to look at her and her forearm has a bone coming from it.

"You think?" I say and she shrugs.

"It doesn't hurt right now." I start to come to my feet and Beth helps me up.

"Here." I bend down to grab my gun and hand it to her.

"Find somewhere safe and now! That blood is only going to put a bigger target on your back. Find someone from the house if you have to." I stand straight up and pull a knife from my boot out. I cut the bottom of my shirt and tie her arm up as fast as I can. It's bleeding a lot more now. Beth screams out in agony but I make sure to tie the knot tight.

"Go! Find some place and I'll find you later." I push her away from me and I look up. Fuck! I'm knocked to the ground again but this time it's by that witch that dropped Beth. I hear a gun shot go off after I stop rolling on the ground. When I lift my head, Beth is standing over me.

"I'm not going anywhere. Come on." She puts the gun down to hold out her good hand to me and I take it. Once I'm standing, I see that Beth shot the witch and she's lying dead on her broom stick. I walk towards her and grab the broom stick.

"You think it'll still fly if we don't have magic?" I turn and ask Beth.

"Oh it does. I almost escaped using it. Hop on." I put the broom between my legs and Beth runs to grab another one then comes back to me.

"We need a running start." She says. I nod and we start to run. I keep running until my feet don't touch the ground anymore and I grab the broom stick. I wipe the blood that's dripping into my eye and look back at Beth.

"Doing okay?" I ask.

"Oh yeah! Let's kill us some vamps!" She says and goes further up into the air. She stops the broom then turns it around. I think about doing the same thing and the broom obeys. Nice. There's no one behind us so we're in the clear.

"Where the hell is S?" I ask.

"There!" Beth points to a woman on the ground wearing a…is she really wearing a pink fur? What the fuck? You have to be kidding me. Jewelry, heels, and fucking sunglasses.

"Fashion forward running the apocalypse. Fitting." I say. S is literally lounging in a chair behind the, now one monster. How did I miss her when I ran past them? Probably all the other people fighting in front of her and adrenaline.

"Do you see Santana?" I ask. Beth and I continue to scan the people looking for Santana.

"There! I see her!" Santana is fighting off 3 troops right now. I have to help her.

"Quick plan. I'm going to get Santana. We're going to drop down on S and we're killing her. Got it?" I say to Beth.

"Got it." I start to go towards Santana but yell back to Beth.

"Reload!" Before I'm too far away. I wipe more blood from my eyes and quickly swoop down and grab Santana from the back of her shirt.

"Shit!" She says as she looks up at me.

"Quinn?!" She says happily. I lift higher and stop the broom so that she can get up. I help up as much as I can and she looks at me.

"Your hair is soaked in blood! Baby are you okay?!" She wipes the blood from the front of my face and I nod.

"I have a few cuts and bruises but I'm still breathing." I tell her.

"Let's go kill S."

"You saw her?" Santana asks.

"Yeah. Grab on." I tell her. She grabs me and I push this broom as fast as I can.

"When I say now, you jump off! Got it?!"

"Got it!" Santana says in response. The closer we get to S the angrier I get and the faster the broom flies.

"Now!" I say once I'm close enough to the ground. Santana jumps off and I plow myself right into S. I fly off the broom stick and S and I roll a few feet before we come to a stop. I'm sure that broke my probably already cracked ribs. Ugh…I climb up to all fours and take a couple deep breaths. Fuck this hurts so bad.

"Quinn?" I hear Santana say from behind me.

"I'm fine. Kill her." Is all I mutter out. My body is beaten and bruised. I'm losing consciousness but I can't pass out. Not yet. I stand to my feet and see Santana standing over S with her gun pointed at her head.

"Sugar fucking Motta. I should have known." Santana says. I start to make my way to her and speak but Beth beats me to the punch.

"You know her?" She asks.

"I dated her." Santana says. Wow…she really knows how to pick them.

"This is how you greet an old friend Santana?" A shrill high pitched voice says. She sounds gross.

"Old friend my ass. You fucking killed my father! You killed my sisters kid and almost broke up her marriage! You almost killed my mate and her kin! And you want to say YOU'RE MY FUCKING FRIEND?!" Santana cocks the gun but before she pulls the trigger, Sugar is hovering above us.

"Blah, Blah, Blah. Who cares about your little sappy story. Get over it. You should have joined me. I gave you and Emily many opportunities. I thought recruiting your father would get you two on board but he just showed me where you got your stubbornness from. He had to go but don't be sad. You'll see him again soon." She says. She raises up higher in the sky and her eyes turn a bright green. Her hair starts flowing on its own and she lets out this deep booming maniacal laugh.

"What the fuck?" Santana says as she gazes up at Motta. I couldn't have said it better. What the hell is she.

"This is my replacement?" She says in a deep voice then laughs again.

"Begone bitch!" The next thing I know, I'm feeling the air being knocked from my lungs and my body hitting the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

**Santana's P.O.V.**

"Quinn?!" I yell as I rush to her side. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No! No! No! No! No!

"NO!" I scream as loud as I can. I can't breathe right now. I drop to my knees and grab Quinn's hand to feel for a pulse…anything…nothing. God please…no...I can't…I need her…please Quinn…Please.

I can't stop the tears pouring from my eyes. This is all my fault…it's all my fault. I take Quinn's limp body and pull her close to me. My heart…my soul…she…its…gone. My chest feels like it's being crushed by an elephant. FUCK! I can't do this on my own…

"I wish I could do that again just to see your face." I hear from behind me. My rage bubbles to the surface and I begin to shake with anger. I'm going to fucking kill her! I lie Quinn on the ground and kiss her forehead before standing.

"MOTTA!" I yell before I turn towards her.

"Oh? Did that hurt? I didn't think she'd die. That was just a bonus." I grab the gun I have tucked behind my waist and start shooting. Each shot hitting her in the face. I shoot until there's nothing left and she starts to come down from the sky. I quickly take the opportunity to jump and grab her neck. I put her in the hardest chokehold I can muster and I see a bright light, a blinding light and Sugar and I both fall to the ground. I shield my eyes until it's over and I look up to find Quinn…but she's not Quinn.

Quinn is floating in the air with her long blonde hair flowing in the wind. Her eyes are a bright purple and her body is morphing. She is gaining the body of a huge gray wolf at least 12 feet tall on all fours and wings are protruding from her back. Her claws are as long as my fingers and her teeth are as sharp as blades. Quinn let's out a roar so loud it shakes the ground. She looks at Sugar and drops to the ground, permanently imprinting it with her feet. She walks over to Sugar and grabs her by the neck then raises her in the air. Quinn roars again but something is happening…to sugar…

Sugar bursts from Quinn's hand and morphs into a hairless monster with pointed ears and all her teeth are now fangs. Sugar's skin is now a smooth black color and she's the size of Quinn now. Her claws and wings are as long and big as Quinn's. Quinn stands on her two feet and towers over Sugar. Sugar stands and cracks her neck.

"Bring it bitch." She says and Quinn throws the first punch. Quinn misses and Sugar hits her in the stomach then follows up with a punch to her face but Quinn dodges that one. Quinn swipes her paw at Sugar and knocks her 20 feet back. Quinn charges after her but Sugar lifts into the air. Quinn follows and Sugar kicks Quinn in her snout then does a backflip and gets her leg caught between Quinn's teeth.

"This is awesome." I hear Beth mutter from the left of me.

Quinn bites down on her leg but lets go when Sugar punches her in the snout. Quinn shakes it off and charges Sugar again, successfully this time. She brings her down so hard that Sugar is buried in the earth. I grab Beth and we run down to see what's going on. Quinn is still on top of Motta and I smell blood. I feel a twinge of sadness because I wanted to be the one to kill her but I also feel a since of pride and victory because Quinn ended this. Sugar screams and Quinn lifts her head after a little while and looks over to Beth and I.

"Come here." I hear Quinn say but her mouth hasn't moved. What the fuck? I do what she says and walk over to her. I look down to see Motta with no arms and no legs, squirming around in her grave with Quinn on top of her.

"Do the honors." Quinn says and I don't hesitate to stick a stake through that bitch's heart. Finally…It's finally fucking over. Quinn jumps out of the grave and I look for a way out. It's too deep for me to climb without some leverage. Quinn lowers her open paw down and I climb inside. She lifts me out and I slide out to stand on the ground.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I ask her.

"No idea but it's cool right?" She says and I chuckle.

"Can you switch back?" I ask.

"Not sure how to yet. I'm tired. I'm going to lie here for a little bit." She lies on the ground and licks her paws.

"That was awesome!" Beth says as she comes over to us. She rubs Quinn's head and Quinn purrs.

"I thought you were a wolf, not a cat." I say to her.

"Shut up. It feels nice." She says and I laugh.

"Where's everyone else? She asks.

"I don't know. We should probably go make sure they're okay." I tell her.

"Who are you talking to?" Beth asks. Can she not hear Quinn?

"Quinn. You can't hear her?" I ask and she shakes her head no.

"I guess it's a mate thing. We need to see who's all alive and get you to a medic kid." I say.

"Agreed. Hop on." Quinn says. I get on Quinn's back and help Beth do the same.

We walk through all the carnage and see all the people we lost. Jesus this was a blood bath. I just hope my direct team is okay. We walk around to the front of the house where we parked and we see some cars missing. Did people just go home?

"Holy shit!" We all turn towards the porch and see Emily and Hana staring up at Quinn from the edge of the stairs.

"What the fuck is that?" Hanna says.

"Who the fuck is that, is the real question." I tell them. I notice Mike is lying on the ground next to some bushes and I tell Quinn to put me down to check on him. Beth hops off too and tells them it's Quinn. I ask Emily and Hanna where everyone else is and she tells me she hasn't seen Blaine. Kurt, Rachel and Brittany left once Sugar and Quinn started fighting to get B some medical attention. Spencer walks out of the house while we're talking so she's safe. Where the hell is Tina?

"Haven't seen her either." Hanna says.

"Search party time. Let's go try to find them so we can get the hell out of here." I say to them. I'm glad they aren't severely injured. When I got separated from Quinn I went upstairs and almost died but luckily Tina was there. I'm going to go check there first because I'm not sure she got out of there. I walk inside and see Blaine coming towards me carrying Tina in his arms…no….

"What happened?" I ask. I take her from him and we walk outside. Blaine looks like he's going to collapse at any second. He gets to the porch and his knees buckle but Hanna catches him.

"Hey, I got ya big guy." She says to him and helps him sit.

"Is she okay?" Quinn asks me.

"She's breathing. I don't know what happened." I say aloud.

"Bring her to me." Quinn says. I walk down the porch and stand in front of Quinn.

"Put her down." She tells me and I do so. Quinn smells Tina then licks over her head, stomach, and right thigh. Soon Tina's eyes open and she looks up at Quinn and screams.

"AH!" I laugh and everyone looks at us.

"It's okay. It's just Quinn." I tell her.

"Quinn?! How?!"

"Tell her I just healed her so stop asking so many questions. Who else is hurt?" Quinn asks.

"Quinn says just relax. Anyone else hurt? Apparently, Quinn is a healer now too." I say. After Quinn helps Mike, she changes back into her human form…her naked human form.

"What's with you wolves always being naked?" I say as I hand Quinn some clothes. I had to take them from one of the fallen people and it was the least blood soaked I could find. Everyone had the curtesy to turn their heads. Quinn dresses and looks at me.

"I'm a vampire too. These clothes smell awful by the way. Can we just go home? I need a very, very long shower." She says and I nod.

Everyone gets into their cars and drives back to the house.

 **Quinn's P.O.V.**

Wow, who knew I was fucking supernatural. Santana told me that I'm a hybrid and in the rankings, I'm more powerful than her. It's just so crazy how that happened. I died. I know I died and when I did, this other version of me with purple eyes came towards me. She told me to relax and let her take over so I did. I don't know how that made me come back to life but I'm grateful it did.

When I was dead, I saw Santana broken over losing me and it killed me. Santana means more than the world to me and I can't imagine the pain she went through, even if it was only for a brief moment. Now that this is over, once civilization gets back together…I'm going to marry her. She can't say no. She won't say no. I'm not human so she has nothing to worry about. I wonder if she would have tried to change me, would this have still happened or would I be full vampire? Guess I'll never know.

That story Santana told me about a hybrid saving the world, was an actual prophecy about me. That's crazy to even think about. Once I died, my genes finally did what they needed to do or at least that's what Santana said. My hybrid self is really interesting too. I haven't had that much opportunity to explore it but in that form, my night vision is amazing, I'm fast, strong, I can heal fast and heal others. So far that's all I know. In human form, my senses have changed too. My eyes are like binoculars now and my sense of smell is extremely powerful. Hearing is better than ever but not in a good way. I have to get use to it or something, but I can hear people's blood pumping…literally.

After coming home, it took me an hour before I could move because of the sensory overload. Since we've been home a little longer now, it isn't as bad. When we got here I was happy to see Brittany was here. She somehow broke her pelvis so I healed her and she went to bed. I love being able to heal people. Maybe I can work in a hospital or something once we start rebuilding.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana says from her side of the bed.

"All the shit that just happened. I'm still amazed at what I am." I tell her and she chuckles.

"I'm just glad you're okay." She says. I lay my head in her neck and wrap my arm around her waist.

"I'm glad you're okay too. When I lost you, I panicked." I tell her.

"So did I but I see I had no reason to worry. You really showed you can hold your own today." She says.

"I've been telling you that for months. I can take care of myself." I say and I feel her nod her head.

"But I'll always be by your side for back up. As long as you don't leave me." She says.

"You left me but it's okay." I tell her.

"Yeah yeah. Aren't you tired?" She asks.

"Not really. Are you?" I ask.

"No."

"Well why don't we go to our spot and look at the stars?"

"Sounds like a date."

Santana and I both get up and head outside. I make Santana drive since I'm still getting use to my body and surprisingly she doesn't fight me about it. Soon we're lying on the roof of that familiar building, staring at the stars. Santana runs her finger through my hair as we talk about nothing and sit in silence.

"Where the hell do we go from here?" I ask her. Santana inhales deeply before responding.

"I have no idea but it sure as hell it won't be backwards." She says.

"I guess only time will tell." I say. Santana doesn't respond.

"So since I'm a werewolf vampire thing, does that mean you're my mate too?" I ask.

"I have no idea how that works. I would assume so but we could test it." Santana says. I raise my head from its spot on her stomach and I look at her.

"Is this some line leading to something sexual?" I ask. Santana rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"We didn't have to have sex when we found out that you were my mate so why would it be sexual?" She responds.

"Because I'm pretty sure half of you is a logical normal person and the other half is a pure sex addict. Not sure which half I'll always get." Santana rolls her eyes again.

"Whatever. Anyway, just kiss me." I smile.

"With pleasure." I shimmy my way up Santana's body and press my lips against hers. The kiss is eagerly returned and deepened once Santana swipes her tongue across my bottom lip. I part my lips to allow her entrance and our tongues skillfully glide past each other. I feel Santana's hand move from the small of my back to my butt and she squeezes gently. I giggle and pull back and Santana looks up at me with confusion.

"Why'd you stop?" She asks.

"You said a kiss not a kiss and feel." Santana rolls her eyes and I laugh.

"Did my eyes change color?" I ask and Santana nods.

"They're red now can we continue please?" I chuckle but peck her lips.

"After you answer a question for me." I say. Santana looks up at me and tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Okay. What's up?" She asks.

"Will you marry me?" Santana smirks then giggles.

"What?" I ask.

"Getting married sounds so traditional but of course I'll marry you. You didn't have to ask." I peck her lips again then lie my head in the crook of her neck.

"I like traditional."

"And I like you so I'll go with it." She says. We sit in silence and Santana rubs my back gently.

I hope that this is the new beginning for us. Now that we don't have to fear S, I hope everyone can enjoy a normal life. I want to enjoy a normal life someday but I know it will take us a while to get there. I'm ready for the journey and with Santana at my side, I know I can take on anything.


End file.
